Kitty Chaos
by Silver Lightning Effect
Summary: The Akatsuki, Team Kakashi, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Team Hebi are turned into cats and sent to our world. Only chaos can ensue when these three groups end up together. Some OOC-ness. Rated T for Hidan's mouth and a little fluff. ::COMPLETE::
1. Mission Assignment

**Author's Note: I had already written like half of this chappie and saved it on my USB but it got erased so here I am trying to write out as much of it as I can from memory alone plus I have to finish up the other half still…**

**Me: All right enough ranting who should lead us out? Hmm….how bout Itachi?**

**Itachi: Hn…Yuuki does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, Kishimoto does. She does own her OCs and this story.**

**Me: Thanks Tachi! **

**Itachi: Hn…**

**Me: Moving on…start the chappie!**

**

* * *

**

**Info:**

**"…" = Speaking**

**'…' = Thinking/Inners**

**CAPITAL FONT = Yelling/Anger**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Mission Assignment**

Tsunade paced back and forth across her office waiting for the team she had called. Of course she knew they would be late because of their Squad leader but she was still restless. Just as she was about to call Shizune for some sake there was a knock on the door and a puff of smoke from the window.

Tsunade mentally smirked before calling out, "Come in!"

In walked Team Kakashi with said Hatake fully visible at the window once the smoke cleared.

"I've called you here for a mission-" she started before she was interrupted…

"About time Granny Tsunade!" whined Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi demon fox jinchuuriki.

"NARUTO!", yelled Sakura Haruno-her own apprentice-as she whacked him on the back of the head, "Don't interrupt the hokage!"

"Heh heh, sorry Sakura…" Naruto responded sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

The third member, Sai-also known as Sasuke's replacement and a former Root Anbu serving under Danzo-simply smirked at the two's antics.

Kakashi chuckled under his breath before his face became serious as he turned to the hokage, "You were saying Hokage-sama?"

"Right, the reason I have called you here is for a mission. The reason why I chose your team specifically is because this mission involves the Akatsuki, whom you have some experience with. Therefore it is classified as an S-rank mission. Your objective is to release this bomb, throw it into the Akatsuki base and get as far away as possible. The reason why we choose now to do this is because all the Akatsuki members will be gathered at one base for a couple of days-for a meeting and reports of their mission progress and such-and this is our chance to get rid of them."

"What exactly does the bomb do m'lady?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Aah! Yes well it is going to send the Akatsuki to another universe where hopefully they cannot return from, if you don't get far away you could be sucked into the alternate universe as well. Another reason this is an S-rank mission. It is up to you to choose to accept it." Tsunade replied with a calm face while inside she was worried about any of them getting hurt.

"We accept hokage-sama" said Kakashi calmly-taking the scroll and bomb-before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The other members bowed once to the hokage before walking out and heading home to pack for their mission.

In a matter of hours they met up at the gate and headed off.

**At The Akatsuki Base…**

The Akatsuki wandered about the cave and mingled, bragging about their new jutsus and mission status.

"Deidara-senpai, Deidara-senpai! Is Tobi a good boy?" Tobi suddenly screamed clinging on to his senpai.

"No Tobi you are a very very bad boy, un! Now go pester someone else, yeah!" Dei replied annoyed by his kouhei.

Everyone laughed at poor Dei's misery while some of the more stoic ones simply smirked in amusement.

"What are you smirking at Uchiha? Un!" asked Deidara with anger.

"Hn…" was the only reply from the stoic man which caused the blonde to get even more pissed.

"Alright, calm down. We are here for a reason people! Get to sleep in your old rooms with your partners for today. We'll start the meeting officially tomorrow!" yelled Pein over the noise.

A groan was heard from the blonde terrorist while a scream of joy was heard from his hyper partner. Everyone else chuckled once more at the blonde's misfortune before heading to their rooms for the day.

**At the Sound (Oto) Base…**

Orochimaru smirked as his capsule and team walked into his throne room

"S-s-sasuke…I think you might like this-s-s mission…s-s-s-since it does-s-s involve your brother Itachi…" Oro said while smiling evilly.

Said Uchiha perked up from his position against the wall and actually paid attention for once.

"You, your team, Kabuto and mys-s-self will be going to inves-s-stigate the Akats-s-suki bas-s-se where the annual Akats-s-s-suki meeting will be held. For now it-s-s-s jus-s-st a s-s-scouting mission but it might change to combat hence why mys-s-self and Kabuto are coming along…" Orochimaru explained.

"Hn" Was the young Uchiha's reply.

While the rest of his team replied with a "Hai Orochimaru-sama" and a bow from Karin while Suigetsu and Juugo simply nodded.

Team Hebi once packed set out with Orochimaru and Kabuto trailing a safe distance behind.

**Back to Team Kakashi…**

The team hopped from tree to tree, they had been traveling for more than five hours with a stop every 2 hours. They were about half a mile from the base and slowed down to conceal their chakra before speeding up again.

An hour later they had arrived and set up camp for the night. Naruto was on guard duty first while Sakura and Sai set up a fire and went hunting for food.

Tomorrow they would attack…

**Team Hebi and Sound…**

They had arrived at the base and set up camp to scout tomorrow since they were all tired from the long journey. Orochimaru had made them conceal their chakras a long time ago just in case because who knew how many people had come to attack the Akatsuki during this gathering…

**In the morning for the Akatsuki…**

All the members sat calmly discussing their mission progress, how much money the Akatsuki had and what they would do next. All of a sudden Hidan got up and said he had to go to the bathroom. He walked off towards the door to go do Nature's duty when a scroll-like thing flew in.

"What the fuck is that?" he said aloud to no one.

Smoke started to spill out of it as his eyes widened in recognition.

"Shit! We're under attack! It's a fucking bomb!" he yelled attracting the attention of the other members still in the conference room before he started coughing because of the smoke.

"Damn smoke" he said in between coughs before everything went black.

The smoke slowly crept into the rest of the base as slowly the other members all started coughing and faded out as well.

**In the morning for Team Kakashi…**

They had everything planned out. They had done practice simulations five times to assure nothing would go wrong but they were not expecting the surprise that awaited them.

Kakashi had given the signal so Sakura put some of her chakra into the scroll-like bomb to activate it and threw it as hard as she could into the base.

Faintly she could hear a male voice yelling before she turned to head back to where her team waited for her so they could get away.

As she reached the team her eyes widened in shock along with the other two original members of team 7.

There standing before them was Sasuke-with Team Hebi, Orochimaru and Kabuto-who looked equally shocked to see them.

Both groups looked at each other for a few minutes as time stood still.

All of a sudden smoke started to filter out of the base as the groups seemed to realize where they were.

Team Kakashi gasped as they realized they had not left the area and had gotten absorbed in to the smoke from the bomb.

Sakura, Naruto, Sai and even Kakashi all started coughing-while Sound seemed to be doing the same thing-before everything went black…

**In the morning for Sound…**

Team Hebi along with Orochimaru and Kabuto approached the entrance to the base when Sasuke froze.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" said Karin in a sickly sweet voice.

Then they saw _them_.

Across the clearing on the opposite side stood Team Kakashi.

The two groups stared at each other for a few minutes as time stood still.

Then they realized where they were. Sasuke's head shot up when he heard his old team gasp and raised an eyebrow in question.

Soon he saw they were coughing and he found himself along with the other Oto nins coughing as well.

The last thing he saw was his old team disappear into the smoke as everything went black…

* * *

**Me: Well what do you think? Before I actually start working on this I want to wait a week and see how many people actually like the story so far. Please leave me comments with what you think so far whether they be good reviews or flames. I want your honest opinions people even if they're mean.**

**Itachi: Hn…at least you aren't begging for reviews like in your last story…**

**Me: You be quiet! *glares* **

**Seriously though people I want to know what you think so far. Should I continue this story or not? Just to tell you it's not going to be like most stories where the Akatsuki or other Naruto ppl come into our world and fall in love with weird obsessed fan girls all of a sudden. It will actually be different and the characters will act more like they really are. There will be some OOC-ness but only some for the most part the characters will stay in character. There will be some adventures and stuff but that's later on as the group gets more trustful of their host. Yes I will be asking ppl if they want their OCs in my story but that will be later in the story as well.**

**Hidan: I actually get a fuckin' part in this damn chapter!**

**Me: Yeah I know. I just thought it would be funnier if you found the bomb because your reaction would be entertaining.**

**Hidan: Hey! -_-**

**Me: ^_^'…well I think I'll cut this author note short here cuz its getting a little too long so please review and tell me what you thought of this chappie! **

**Lady Yuuki out~**


	2. Kittens and Adoption

**Author's Note: So far I've had positive comments so here's the next chappie!**

**Me: Oh also I'd like to say something to one of my fave Akatsuki members…**

**Hidan: Me right! I'm your favorite fucking member.**

**Me: Umm…no…sorry Hidan. ^_^'**

**Hidan: **

**Me: Ok then, as I was saying I'd like to wish a Happy Birthday to Itachi! ^^**

**Itachi: outside: Hn… -/_\- (inside: YAY! IT'S MY B-DAY! \(^/-\^)/ )**

**Me: Alright as a sorry to Hidan for earlier…lead us out you smexy jashinist **

**Hidan: Finally someone recognizes my smexiness…right…Yuuki does not fuckin own Naruto or the Akatsuki, that asshole Kishimoto does. She does own her damn OCs and this story.**

**Me: Thank yous! Anyways on with the chappie! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Info:**

"…" **= Speaking**

'…' **= Thinking/Inners**

**CAPITAL FONT = Yelling/Anger**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Kitties and Adoption**

**In the morning with…**

**Team Kakashi…**

Sakura woke up with a major headache. Slowly she stretched her body and rose to her feet. For some reason the ground seemed closer?

'Where was I again,' she thought to herself.

'Oh right! The mission! What happened?'

She looked around and spotted Naruto, Sai and Kakashi laying a few feet away. She walked over to them and nudged Sai and Kakashi awake.

Then proceeding to bonk Naruto over the head yelling, "Wake up baka!"

Naruto rolled over and groaned before jumping up after realizing what had happened.

Sakura's voice had rung out in the clearing loudly and she spotted some movement from the corner of her eyes. It seemed that she had woken up the other groups as well as Naruto.

**Team Hebi/Sound…**

Karin awoke hearing someone yell. The first thing she felt was a killer headache but she ignored it and went straight over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Wake up," she said in her sickly sweet tone.

She just as quickly nudged Juugo awake while scratching Suigetsu until he woke screaming in pain. Orochimaru and Kabuto had already awoken from a certain pinkette's yells.

Sasuke now fully awake turned towards the other stirring groups.

**Akatsuki…**

Hidan was the first to stir from the yelling of a certain pink head and water-user. He glared at the direction of the sound his vision still somewhat blurry. He slowly cleared his head before releasing a string of curses at the migraine he felt coming on.

He looked around till he spotted his cheap bastard of a partner. Walking over he yelled loudly into Kakuzu's ear temporarily deafening him as he stirred from the clutches of sleep.

Slowly the rest of the Akatsuki stirred as well all glaring at him. Scratch that all the members but a certain blonde that is. Tobi, spotting his senpai hopped over and inhaled a deep breath in preparation for a loud awakening. The other members proceeded to cover their ears from any more internal damage.

"WAKE UP DEIDARA-SENPAI!" Tobi screamed in a childish manner.

Said blonde jumped up at the loud noise then proceeded in beating the living stuffing out of poor Tobi.

**Normal POV…**

All three groups now awake glared at each other before a certain Jashinist yelled out.

"What the FUCK! Why the HELL are all of you cats!" he screamed.

At that declaration everyone started staring at their teammates, members of the opposite groups and themselves to see that indeed they were all cats, or to be more precise, kittens.

They then proceeded in examining their area. They were in a large clearing in a forest of sorts. From one direction there were many odd noises that they had never heard before.

The leaders of each group; Kakashi, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Pein and Konan; proceeded to the center of the triangle the groups were forming.

Pein was the first to speak up, "I suggest that we all declare a temporary truce since we are all in an unknown land and it would be better if we team up and figure out what exactly happened rather than tearing each other to shreds."

All the groups agreed and began explaining what they had been doing and what their missions were and such earlier that morning. Each one recalled what happened in their own POV's.

Once the issue of what happened was cleared up they decided it'd be best if they traveled towards the noise and see if they could find anything familiar looking.

After a few minutes of forest they arrived on a sidewalk and saw many cars and people moving about.

"What are those weird metal boxes?" questioned Sakura.

Everyone simply shrugged their shoulders not knowing the answer themselves.

That was when they heard a shout. In a matter of seconds they were all bunched up inside of a net and thrown into the back of one of those metal boxes on wheels.

The door shut on them and all they could see was darkness.

**20 minutes later…**

The metal box had finally stopped moving and once again they were put in the net and carried inside of a building that read 'Pound'. They were all thrown into a metal square and left there.

As each kitten examined their surroundings and tried unsuccessfully to open up the metal square the door opened and in walked a young woman. She looked to be in her teens.

She stared straight at them examining them before walking over to the clerk. A few minutes later the cats were placed in to another box but this one was more comfortable. Then the box moved and they were placed down in a dark area…

**Yuuki's POV…**

I was going to the pound today to adopt some cats. Since I was bored all the time my parents suggested I get myself a pet to take care of.

I stepped out of the black limo and walked into the old building. Entering the first thing I saw was about 20 cats or so huddled into three separate groups in one of the cages. They were all so cute and varied in a variety of colors from orange to blue to pink! I stepped closer to the cage and examined the kittens as they seemed to examine me.

I then turned to the clerk, pointing towards the cats, and declared, "I'll take all of those cats in that cage please"

The clerk looked up from the magazine he was reading and set it down. I glanced to the magazine and spotted my picture on the cover. Silently I hoped that the clerk would not look back at the magazine. Sadly it seemed that whatever god was up there did not like me as he glanced back at the magazine, did a double take and turned towards me in surprise.

"Hey lady aren't you this person on this here magazine?" he said using very bad vocabulary.

"No, of course not," I responded hoping he would buy it.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes, now can I please buy those cats?" I asked once again.

He counted the cats and punched in some numbers in the cash register.

"Your total is $200. Are you sure you're not the lady from the picture?" he said.

"Yes, I'm sure!" I responded almost yelling as I handed him the money in cash.

I then waved my hand and one of my employees came in and moved all the cats to the pet carrier he had in his hand.

As I walked out with the carrier in my arms the clerk kept staring at me while glancing at the magazine every few seconds.

I sighed in relief as I slid into the black limo with the carrier next to me.

The chauffeur closed the door and slipped back into the driver's seat before driving off towards my home.

I closed my eyes to rest for a bit as I waited for the driver to arrive back at my home.

My whole body slowly relaxed as all the stress and tension I felt melted away.

Slowly drifting off into dreamland…

* * *

**Me: Well I hope you enjoyed this chappie! I wrote this at like 1:00 a.m. so I'm sorry if it's kinda crappy…**

**Hidan: I still fucking hate you cuz I'm not your favorite fucking Akatsuki member**

**Me: Sorry? *hugs***

**Hidan: Get the crap off of me woman!**

**Me: TT~TT**

**Hidan: Aww man! Don't fucking cry you bitch…**

**Konan: Baka! *goes over and comforts me***

**Me: Thanks Konan! ^^ Okay as I was saying earlier Happy B-day Itachi!**

***All the Akatsuki come out of nowhere and start singing Happy birthday to Itachi***

**Itachi: -/_\- *blushes like crazy on the inside***

**Me: Lol! ^-^ okay well I hope you all review becuz it's Itachi's B-day and he'll be sad if you don't.**

**Itachi: No I-**

***covers his mouth and smiles awkwardly***

**Me: Of course you _will_…REVIEW!**

***runs away with Itachi captive***

**Lady Yuuki out~**


	3. A new home and Name time

**Author's Note: I love leaving you readers in suspense with my cliffies! Plus it's my birthday today! So please make sure to review as a birthday gift for me! ^^**

**Me: Yeah, I'm evil! :)**

**Deidara: No your not, un!**

**Me: Yesh I am! TT~TT**

**Deidara: Shit! Now Itachi's gonna kill me for making you cry! Un!**

**Me: TT~TT**

**Itachi: Dei-da-ra!**

**Deidara: Umm, it's not what it looks like! Yeah! -.-'**

**Itachi: Tsukiyomi!**

**Deidara: Yuuki does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, Kishimoto does. She doesn't own Zero and Ichiru from Vampire Knight either, Hino Matsuri does. She does own her OCs and this story. Yeah! *faints***

**Me: Lol, enough nonsense on with the chappie! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Info:**

**"…" = Speaking**

**'…' = Thinking/Inners**

**(…) = Author's Note**

**CAPITAL FONT = Yelling/Anger**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A new home and Name-time**

After a twenty minute drive the limo finally arrived at my home. I slipped out the door and took the pet carrier from my chauffeur. I placed the carrier on the limo and stretched a bit before looking at the cats. All of them were staring at the buildings with awe.

"What? Okay I know my house looks like a hotel, and is called the 'Twin Towers of Japan' but it's not that big!" I exclaimed looking at the two buildings.

The reason my house was called the 'twin towers of Japan' was because it was literally two 10-story high towers right next to each other with a metal walkway connecting each floor of the two buildings that was outside. On the top for the tenth floor was a giant greenhouse with a pool with an area for sunbathing, garden, spa, room full of swimwear for guests, showers, onsen/hot springs, work out area and two tennis courts.

"Ok, maybe it is that big," I muttered as the cats continued to gawk in awe at the buildings.

I picked up the carrier and continued inside the building on the left.

Riding the elevator up to the 7th floor and entering the ballroom/living room. I put the container down and opened it up to let the cats sit on the couch in ease.

"Alright. Listen up kitties. I'm about to introduce myself and tell you a bit about me. Then I will name you and give you collars understand?" I asked as the cats knowingly nodded their heads.

"Good. My name is Yuuki Kujou.

My dad is Kazuhito Kujou and my mom's Karin Kujou.

My twin brothers are Zero and Ichiru Kiryuu.

They're adopted like me.

Yes my parents aren't my real parents.

I've never met my real parents.

The parents I have right now just took on my last name of Kujou and pretended to be my parents.

So I guess it's more like me adopting them…but as I was saying the Kujou family owns a lot.

We are one of the leading companies in the world and we or should I say I own the whole world basically.

Anything you can physically buy or own I own it or the Kujou family owns it, same thing.

So basically I could do something illegal and get away with it.

Not like I'd do that, Zero might but not me," I explained before taking a breath and continuing, " Ichiru is studious and smart a lot like myself while his twin Zero is the exact opposite, rebellious, loud and average.

I was born on February 14; yes I know it's Valentine's Day.

That's the day that Zero and Ichiru were adopted so that's their "birthday" as well.

I'm the eldest, then Zero, then Ichiru.

I'm 16 and an immortal since my family has had a curse on them.

Every female child that looks like my great, great ancestor Elizabeth Kujou is cursed with immortality.

Why you may ask?

It's because my ancestor Elizabeth stole the lover of a witch causing the witch to get jealous and cast a curse on Elizabeth.

The only way they can die is suicide, which is what my mother and great grandmother up to my ancestor Elizabeth did.

I however do not want to go suicidal so I'm stuck as an immortal.

Currently I'm about 100 yrs old. I lost count really after I turned 50.

That's about it I guess…" **( A/N: Yes I know that this should not be on separate lines but I did not want you to have to read a giant paragraph.)**

The cats all stared at me oddly before simply nodding as if saying for me to continue.

"Lady Kujou, the collars are here," said one of my butlers appearing out of no-where.

"Aah, yes. Thank you Sebastian," I responded taking the tray of collars.

Sebastian looked at me oddly before saying, "Lady Kujou were you talking to the cats?"

"Umm, yes. Why?" I asked.

"No reason," he said as he disappeared.

'Oh. Now I get why he was asking…heh heh…I must be going insane if I'm talking to cats now. Well I never said I was sane so oh well,' I thought to myself.

I turned back to the cats, "Now I will name all of you and give you matching collars."

I looked at the first group of cats: one pink with greenish-grey eyes, another yellow with bright blue eyes, the third black with white paint splatter shape spots and onyx eyes and the last silver with one grey, and one red eye.

Pointing to each one I named them and put their collar on, "Sakura or Cherry Blossom, Fox, Painter, and Moonlight"

The next group had a white cat with yellow snake-like eyes and purple marks on the each side of its nose, one grey cat with grey eyes and black ring-like circles around its eyes, a black one with spiky hair and eyes that flickered between red and black, one red one with red eyes, one orange one with brown eyes and another white one with purple paws at the front, teal paws at the back and purple eyes.

"Snake, Specs, Shadow, Redd, Spark, and River," I listed once again pointing at each cat and putting on its collar as I went along.

I looked at the last and biggest group: an orange cat with white eyes that had rings in them and little black piercing-like dots along its nose, ears, chest, and legs; a blue one with a silver swirl on one ears, two black piercing-like dots under its lower lip, and blue eyes; a black one with red-black eyes and an orange swirl on the top of its head; a half white half black cat with some green fur on its head and yellow eyes; a pale blue cat with shark-like teeth and beady little black eyes and what looked like gills near it neck; another black one with smooth fur and red-black eyes; a brown one with stitch-like stripes all over its body and green eyes with red where the white of the eye was supposed to be; a silver-white cat with pinkish eyes and a grey upside down triangle in a circle on its chest; a crimson cat with honey brown eyes with a bored expression on its face and lastly a neon blonde cat with one piercing blue eye shown and the other covered by blonde bangs.

"Flame, Rose, Darkness, Oreo, Jaws, Midnight, Stitches, Quicksilver, Crimson, and Blondie," I listed while for the last time putting on collars.

Each now newly named cat looked at their collars: A Sakura flower, a fox head, a palette, a crescent moon, a snake, glasses, a 'S', a 'R', a spark, an Aquarius sign, a flame, a rose, a lollipop, a yin and yang sign, a shark, the number '12' in roman numerals, a '$' sign, a Jashinist symbol, a scorpion and an explosion shape.

I smiled at them before telling them what was on each of the ten floors starting from the first floor going up: lobby, ice skating rink, bowling alley/arcade, the entertainment floor/movie theater, boutique/salon, my closet, the ballroom/living room, for the 8th and 9th floor there were about 30 bedrooms-with bathrooms included-each, and lastly the penthouse. My siblings and my own rooms were on the 9th floor. Along with 20 rooms themed to the Akatsuki members, Team Hebi/Sound and Team Kakashi people or the cats sitting in front of me. Of course I didn't know that…

"Alright now that all that is done it's time for you all to take a bath, hmm?" I said while scooping all of them up in my arms and walking-as quickly as I could with 20 cats in my arms-to the master bathroom in my room.

After stepping out of the elevator I kicked my bedroom door open and stepped into the bathroom. I dropped all the cats into the bathtub and turned on the warm water.

I told them I'd be right back and walked out to get some towels. When I came back there was a lot of steam so that I couldn't see anything. As the steam cleared I saw 20 human shapes. My eyes widened as the towels slipped out of my hands…

* * *

**Me: Dun! Dun! Dun! Cliffie!**

**Deidara: You really want them to suffer with suspense of what will happen next don't you? Yeah!**

**Me: Exactly my dear Dei. You know me so well. ^_^**

**Deidara: *twitches***

**Me: Lol, well I hope you like this chappie I would have continued but then it'd be too long so y'all have to wait till the next chappie to see what happens.**

**Pein: You are evil you know?**

**Me: Lol, Yah I know! ^w^**

**All Naruto char. in story: -_-" *sweatdrops***

**Me: Lol. Yes Yuuki is back(for those of you who have read my other story) but Rin and Itsuki will not be in this story sadly. I have too new OC's though. Well enough talking, since its my birthday please review and tell me what you think. ^^**

**Lady Yuuki out~**


	4. Bath Time and Surprises

**Author's Note: Next chappie is up!**

**Hidan: It's not like any fucking body really cares!**

**Me: Shut up you religious freak!**

**Hidan: TT~TT**

**Me: Ok then hmm can Kisame lead us out! ^^**

**Kisame: Finally someone who doesn't hate me! Yuuki does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, Kishimoto does. She also doesn't own any other Manga/Anime that are mentioned or any of their characters. She does own her OCs and this story.**

**Me: Thanks Kisame! On with the chappie! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Info:**

**"…" = Speaking**

**'…' = Thinking/Inners**

**(…) = Author's Note**

**CAPITAL FONT = Yelling/Anger**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Bath Time and Surprises**

_(Recap)_

"_Alright now that all that is done its time for you all to take a bath, hmm?" I said while scooping all of them up in my arms and walking-as quickly as I could with 20 cats in my arms-to the master bathroom in my room._

_After stepping out of the elevator I kicked my bedroom door open and stepped into the bathroom. I dropped all the cats into the bathtub and turned on the warm water._

_I told them I'd be right back and walked out to get some towels. When I came back there was a lot of steam so that I couldn't see anything. As the steam cleared I saw 20 human shapes. My eyes widened as the towels slipped out of my hands…_

_(End of Recap)_

**Yuuki's POV**

Slowly the steam cleared and the humanoid shapes came into view. In front of me were the very Naruto characters that were my favorites. The ones I had even based the themes of 20 rooms for.

Normally I would have been beyond excited but the reason I had made those rooms was because I had a feeling these very characters would be visiting me soon.

You see when I was a fan of Ouran High School Host Club one day the characters from the anime showed up in my home.

Since then whatever anime I was currently obsessed with, the characters of that anime would end up in my world and stay with me for a while.

So far the OHSHC, the Vampire knight and the Prince of Tennis characters had visited me.

I knew it was a matter of time before the Naruto characters came.

Unfortunately for me this time the characters were stark naked. My Inner self was having a major nosebleed since most of the guys were hot and just happened to be naked. I mean any girl would. On the outside however I appeared calm. I bent down slowly to pick up the dropped towels keeping my eyes on the groups faces.

I stood up and threw a towel to each ninja in rapid succession. They were somewhat shocked I could throw so quickly and accurately with ease.

'Thank you POT guys for your help at learning how to throw quickly!' I thought to myself smirking inwardly.

Each ninja then proceeded in covering themselves with said towels.

"First of all I'd like the girls to go out into the room. Second I'll go get all of you some clothes to change into. Third one of you will explain to me _why_ exactly I have 20 freakin ninjas in my house. Understand?" I said in a tone that was not to be disobeyed.

They all nodded once again shocked at how calmly I was handling the situation.

I walked to each of the character's themed rooms and got some clothes that suited their personalities that I had especially ordered.

I entered my room again and handed the girls their clothes and undergarments and told them to get dressed and if they needed my help to ask.

I then entered my master bathroom and tossed each bundle of clothes to the person they were made for. I told them the same thing as I told the girls then I walked back into my room.

The girls had finished changing-of course they would they _are_ Kunoichi after all-without a problem.

I told them to sit down somewhere and went back to check on the guys.

The same could not be said for them. They had managed to get their pants on right but some of them didn't put their tops on properly.

I sighed and helped the ones that were confused put on their shirts properly. Of course most of them refused help at first until I glared at them, stupid men and their stupid pride.

Once everyone was properly dressed they all came out into my bedroom and found somewhere to lean against or sit down. Pein, Kakashi and Sasuke then proceeded in telling me what exactly happened in their own POV's.

"Let me get this straight. So basically Tsunade sent Team Kakashi on a mission to set a bomb-that would send you to another unknown world-off during the Akatsuki meeting. However Team Hebi and Sound people just happened to be sent there as well. Team 7's original members were shocked at the sight of Sasuke being there and got stuck in the smoke as well as the Sound people themselves?" I said summarizing their stories up.

"Precisely,"

"Yes,"

"Hn,"

were my replies.

"Alright well lucky for all of you I was expecting you to arrive though I didn't expect it to be because of a mission gone wrong," I told them while explaining the different anime characters showing up in my house after telling them that they were all a figment of one man's imagination.

After they got over the initial shock-they are ninjas after all-I decided to make lunch since all of them hadn't had anything to eat since the early morning.

I had my chef's prepare some traditional Japanese meals that the ninjas would recognize.

I led them into a dining hall where there was a whole banquet of food laid out for the picking. Such as onigiri*, ramen, dango*, rice, and some Chinese lo mein* for something new.

After making sure I wasn't trying to poison them by eating some of each dish myself they loaded their plates with food and sat down at my long dining table especially made for large groups.

Once they had finished eating they separated into their respectable groups and discussed ninja stuff.

I meanwhile had whipped out a notepad to take notes on my current obsession to see if they were really like how Kishimoto described them. So far they were.

I decided to try interacting with some of them for the heck of it.

My first victi-I mean companion was Kakashi. He was currently reading one of the Icha Icha books while giggling like a little girl.

"Hey Kakashi. Can I see your book for a sec?" I asked catching the attention of the rest of Team Kakashi.

I quickly flipped through the book reading small parts here and there.

"This book is the worst piece of literature I have ever laid eyes on. There's no plot, no storyline! It's simply smut with no real storyline. I don't have anything against you for being a pervert and all but if you want to read smut then read something of higher quality" I evaluated while snapping my fingers.

By this time I had everyone's attention.

In walked my butler Sebastian **(A/N: Yes the one from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler)** with a stack of books on a tray. I picked up one of the books and handed it to Kakashi.

"Try reading these books. They have action, drama, comedy and actual story line and lots of smut. I assure you they are much better than those poorly written books you're so obsessed with," I explained.

Kakashi cautiously opened the book-as if it would jump out of his hand and bite him-and started reading. He immediately grabbed the rest of the books off the tray and sat down on one of the couches totally immersed in his new book.

I smirked at my victory of turning someone to the good side of literature.

I the turned to Sebastian and said, "That'll be all Sebastian"

With that he walked out and the groups went back to discussing.

I decided to talk to Orochimaru next and walked over. I was going to see if I had chakra or not.

"Hello, my snakey guest," I greeted him.

He looked shocked that of all the Oto nins I would talk to him.

"How may I help you?" he replied once he had composed himself.

"Can I sign the summoning scroll you have with snakes?" I asked curiously.

He raised an eyebrow-as did everyone else in the room-at my request but took out the scroll nonetheless.

"Why of cours-s-s-se my dear," he exclaimed clearly excited that someone actually wanted to sign a contract with his beloved snakes.

I unrolled the scroll and laid it on the ground.

I snapped my fingers and Sebby appeared once again this time with a knife.

I took the knife and slit my palm then handed it back to him as he left.

I wet my fingers with my blood and signed the scroll with the kanji for my name-Yuuki Kujou-before watching my cut heal away thanks to my immortality.

"There, all done," I said happy that I could now try and summon some snakes if I wished.

After I handed the scroll back to Orochimaru I quickly did the hand signs-that I had seen him do in the episode where he went against Tsunade and Jiraiya-and placed my hand on the ground while calling out, "Summoning Jutsu: Snake Summons!"

There was a big puff of smoke as an anaconda-sized snake appeared with its head bowed, "You s-s-s-summoned me Orochimaru-s-s-s-sama?"

"No, actually I did." I told it as it shot its head towards me.

"Aah I s-s-see I did not know that a new person had s-s-signed the s-s-s-ummoning contract," it replied bowing towards me, "I am known as-s-s-s Neferet…"

"Nice to meet you Neferet my name is Yuuki," I replied smiling towards the snake.

"It is-s-s-s my honor to s-s-serve you Yuuki-s-s-sama," Neferet hissed.

"No need for formalities. You won't really be serving me in battle or anything since this is not the Naruto world. Rather if you don't mind I'd like you to be a companion towards me," I proposed.

"Of cours-s-s-se Yuuki," she responded after getting over the fact that she was not being used as a weapon but as a friend.

I smiled and released her summon. She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

That was when I noticed that all the ninja were staring at me in awe and shock-even the stoic ones-that I could summon a creature even though I was not a ninja and that I wasn't even sweating afterwards.

"So I guess this means I do have chakra after all," I said more to myself the to the others as I noted down something in my journal.

I decided to approach Tobi as my last victi-I mean companion.

Yes I knew he was Madara but I still wanted to see how he would react.

I walked over and said a quick hi.

He replied hello back and asked if he was a good boy.

"Of course you are Tobi," I announced while thinking to myself, 'Not!'

He jumped for joy while exclaiming, "Did you hear that Deidara-sempai Yuuki-san thinks Tobi's a good boy!"

He then proceeded to hug me. As soon as he did though there was a puff of smoke as his clothes fell off and he turned back into a cat.

"Well I guess you turn back to cats with hugs, hmm?" I whispered-though everyone still heard me**(A/N: Ninjas remember?)**-as I noted this down then picked him and the clothes up.

"Well I guess I should show you all to your rooms for bed now since it's 1:00 in the morning?" I said as I walked out, up the stairs-since there were so many people- and back to the 9th floor.

The ninjas slowly followed behind.

I showed them all their rooms, some pajamas to change into and how to work the alarm clock.

I then walked to Tobi's or should I say Madara's room.

I turned on the warm water and tossed him in the bathtub and walked back into the room to get him some pajamas.

I turned around with them in hand as I heard him walk out of the bathroom.

He was dripping wet with no mask on-since it came off when he became a cat- his long shoulder length hair even longer with the weight of the water.

He appeared to be around 25 or so since he was immortal as well.

He had wrapped one towel around his waist and was ruffling his hair dry with another one.

I set the pajamas down and picked up his mask, "So you put a genjutsu on the mask so that when you wear it your hair becomes shorter hmm? Clever idea."

He looked up as I said that and replied, "You figured it out? Well I'm not surprised since you did say you were a prodigy yourself."

I set down the mask, "Makes you wish I was actually born a ninja in the Naruto world doesn't it Ma-da-ra," I taunted.

In a second he had me pinned up against the wall, one arm on each side of my head.

"How much do you know," he hissed.

"Pretty much everything there is to know and not just about you . About the whole Akatsuki, Team Hebi, Orochimaru and Kabuto, Team Kakashi even other ninjas who did not come to this world." I replied calmly even though I knew he could kill me easily if he wanted.

"Your pretty calm for someone who could easily die," he said in an arrogant tone.

"I guess you forgot that I can't die unless I commit suicide, hmm…" I smirked.

"Tch," he said as he backed away.

I plopped down on the bed and handed him the pajama bottoms.

He grabbed them and stared at me.

"What? You expect me to leave? Um, I don't think so. Besides I've seen you naked already so stop being a girl and change already," I declared while laughing at his expression on the inside.

He simply huffed before turning around and slipping the bottom on.

He turned around and I handed him the shirt, which he slipped on in a second.

He then lay down on the bed and stared at me.

"Alright. I'm going. Relax. Goodnight Madara," I said while chuckling as I walked out the door and closed it behind me.

I then walked to my room and changed myself and got a book to read.

I couldn't really sleep because of my insomnia so I decided to do something useful and catch up on my current book-Tempted of the House of night series-until the morning.

* * *

**Definitions of the food:**

**1)**Onigiri=Rice ball snack usually in the shape of a triangle or oval and wrapped in nori. Onigiri traditionally is filed with umeboshi, salted fish, or bonito flakes moistened with soy sauce. Other types of fillings are popular as well, such as tuna salad, kombu, and egg.

**2)**Dango=Japanese dumpling that are balls of Mochi (pounded sticky rice) served on bamboo skewers.

**3)**Lo Mein=Lo mein is a Chinese dish with noodles. It often contains vegetables and some type of meat or seafood, usually beef, chicken, pork, shrimp or wontons. Traditionally this is a variation of wonton noodle soup.

* * *

**Me: Much longer than usual. I finished writing this at exactly 2:30 A.M.**

**Madara in Tobi mode: Yay! Tobi gets a big part at the end! Tobi is a good boy! ^^**

**Deidara: No you're not Tobi! **

**Madara/Tobi: TT~TT**

**Me: Well I hope you enjoyed that this was a much bigger chappie. So please review! If you don't I'll set Madara off on you.**

**Madara: I'm not your dog you know.**

**Me: As long as I'm writing this story you are. Well Review! ^^**

**Lady Yuuki out~**


	5. Boredom and the 10th Floor

**Author's Note: Today we have the artist team with us.**

**P.S:This was typed the same day I updated with chapter 4 cuz I had some free time.**

**Deidara: *cough* Over-achiever, yeah! *cough***

**Me: Did you say something Dei-da-ra?**

**Deidara: Nooooooo, of course not Yuuki, yeah! ^^'**

**Me: Are you sure?**

**Deidara: Positive, un! ^^''**

**Me: Alright then! Sasori if you please…**

**Sasori: Yuuki does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, Kishimoto does. She also doesn't own any other Manga/Anime that are mentioned or any of their characters. She does own her OCs and this story.**

**Me: Thank you my dear puppet, roll the clip(chappie)!**

**

* * *

**

**Info:**

**"…" = Speaking**

**'…' = Thinking/Inners**

**(…) = Author's Note**

**CAPITAL FONT = Yelling/Anger**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Boredom and the 10th floor**

**Narrator's POV**

Madara Uchiha was not a morning person. This fact was proven even more so when "Tobi" wasn't as loud as usual the next morning.

Madara was a ninja therefore he had a keener sense of hearing among other senses. So when he heard some music-even though it wasn't that loud-coming from somewhere beneath him he woke up.

The same went for the rest of the ninjas that were residing on the 9th floor.

All of them came out in their pajamas and headed down stairs to locate the source of the music.

What they came upon was not what they had expected however.

**No One's POV**

The sleepy nins arrived on the 7th floor and saw a lot of strange looking equipment as well as many many wires littered all over the floor.

In the center of it all was a large green screen behind a Café set.

They soon spotted Yuuki singing and dancing around the set with two silver haired boys and a black haired one as well.

"…and CUT!" yelled the director as the song came to an end.

"Oh hi guys!" Yuuki greeted while walking towards the nins, "I bet you're wondering what I was doing. Well you see I manage a band called Z-Squad. I'm also the lead vocalist and write the songs. Right now we were filming a new song to make the music video. The band is made up of my brothers, my ex-fiancée, and me. It's mostly to help relieve the stress of having to run the whole world literally since the Kujou family owns everything."

"Ex-fiancée?" questioned Sakura with a brow raised.

"Yes, I have an ex-fiancée. His name is Ryoga Echizen. Now we're just close friends though," The silver-haired teen immortal answered with a sigh, "Well I'm done now so do you guys want some breakfast? I had Sebby make pancakes! Pancakes are the best breakfast food ever invented!"

"What are these pancakes you speak of?" asked a curious Juugo.

"They're basically bread like circles that you can put different toppings on. They're really good though," she responded with large glittery eyes at the aspect of having a pile of pancakes for breakfast.

The group arrived in the dining room where several trays full of pancakes were set up along with freshly picked berries-blue, rasp, straw, black-along with whipped cream, several bottles of natural maple syrup and butter.

"You can either have regular, M&M or chocolate chip pancakes and put whatever toppings you want on," Yuuki explained as she grabbed 2 M&M and 2 regular pancakes as well as a good amount of syrup and butter.

The group once again waited for Yuuki to take a bite-deeming it nonpoisonous-before grabbing plates and piling them with pancakes.

Yuuki waited patiently to see what each Nin's expression would be as they tried the delicious breakfast food.

Most of them were surprised or pleased while a few were really happy.

An hour or so later the assembly had finished their food and sat in leisure for a few minutes.

Yuuki then came up with a brilliant idea of what to do.

**Yuuki's POV**

"I have an idea!" I shouted out happily, "How about we go up to the 10th floor?"

The ninja all agreed not having anything better to do.

I led them upstairs to the rooftop.

We emerged in a large spacious area as big as a mountain valley at most.

"Alright you can either, A: Go swimming, B: Check out the garden, C: Play Tennis, D: Workout or E: Relax in the hot springs." I listed.

All of the girls but Konan headed toward the hot springs, Oro and Kabuto went to play tennis; Zetsu disappeared as soon as I had said garden while the rest of the nins waited to go swimming.

"Okay then. The rest of you head into those rooms over there and pick out a swimsuit. Put your clothes into one of the lockers. Don't worry about anyone stealing them because the lockers have fingerprint scanners so only you can open them. Make sure to grab the personalized towels I had delivered so no one confuses their towel with anyone else's." I instructed before grabbing Konan's arm and leading her into the girl's side.

The room had racks upon racks of one-pieces, bikinis and shorts.

I picked out a pair of black shorts with a white tank top style top that had ruffles layered upon the front. (A/N: Think of Haruhi's-from OHSHC-top from the swimsuit that the guys had picked out for her when they went to the beach at Nekozawa's estate.)

I grabbed a white elastic band and tied my hair up before placing a white headband on top. I also grabbed a pair of white flip-flops in my hands before getting my silver-white towel.

I turned to see what Konan had picked out.

She wore a pair of white shorts with a blue bra style top that had a white and silver floral design on it. She seemed uncertain to take her paper rose off though.

I quickly scanned the racks before grabbing a blue elastic band with a rose decal-similar to her paper rose-on it and handed it to her, "Here try this."

"Thank you," she smiled and replaced her rose with the band to hold up her bun.

I smiled back before handing her her blue and white towel.

We both exited the room to see the guys already outside with their towels in hand.

I pulled a remote out of thin air and clicked two buttons on it. Out popped a bunch of chairs and the Jacuzzi started to bubble.

"You can either sunbathe, relax in the Jacuzzi or swim" I said as I put my things down on one of the chairs before turning to the pool.

The pool was as big as the one's they used for the Olympics with two diving boards on the side. One was 5 feet high the other 10 feet.

Konan, Itachi, Tobi, Kakuzu, Kakashi and Juugo sat down to sunbathe while the rest of the guys simply stared at me.

I walked over to the diving board and climbed to the 10 foot one, "Well if you guys won't get in first I will," I announced as I jumped in a perfect cannonball.

Landing in the water I splashed the guys that stood near the pool edge.

Soon enough Kisame, Suigetsu, Naruto and Hidan jumped in as well causing the others to enter the pool as well, slowly from the stairs.

I floated around a bit before going under and deciding whom to pull under as well. I decided to grab Suigetsu. I stalked up to him and grabbed his legs, pulled him down before going to the surface and pushing his head down a few seconds before swimming a few feet away.

I smirked as he surfaced with a put on his face before breaking out into a toothy grin, which spelled trouble for me.

'Oh crap,' I thought as I desperately swam towards the stairs, "Curse you pool for being so big!'

Sadly I seemed to forget that Suigetsu could turn into water as I was grabbed by the waist and pulled under.

I waited for him to let go before surfacing and laugh/coughing.

"I deserved that," I managed to choke out in between my coughing.

I decided then that I wanted to race.

I slowly exited the pool and called out, "Does anyone want to race me?"

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Naruto and Hidan lined up with me on the edge.

Konan stood on our side while Pein stood on the other side as referees.

Konan held up her finger counting to three before blowing loudly on a whistle I had handed her.

We all dived in. I pedaled as fast as I could which I had to do if I wanted to beat these ninjas.

I reached the other side in 1st place barely passing Kisame.

"First place Yuuki, second Kisame, third Suigetsu, fourth Itachi, fifth Naruto, sixth Sasuke and last Hidan," Pein announced as I pulled myself on to the edge and tried to gain control of my breathing.

I decided to sunbathe the rest of the time.

Another hour later everyone had taken a bath and changed to go have dinner. I decided to order pizza, which everyone enjoyed.

As everyone around me continued to eat I pulled out my sketchbook and started to draw my favorite good guy Minato Namikaze, A.K.A, the Yondaime Hokage.

I finished the sketch and pulled out some colored pencils to add some color.

By the time everyone else was done with their dinner I had finished drawing him.

I sat back and admired my picture before jumping up as I heard Naruto's voice beside my ear.

"Hey isn't that the Yondaime?" he asked.

"Yes it is," I replied before signing my signature in the corner of the pic.

As soon as I finished my signature there was a puff of smoke.

As the smoke cleared I saw the Yondaime himself wearing exactly what I had drawn on him.

My eyes widened as I realized I could draw whomever I wanted into existence.

Everyone around me was shocked at his sudden arrival as well.

"One minute I'm talking to the Kyuubi and next thing I know I'm here?" he said clearly confused.

I explained that I had drawn him and wished that he could have come to my world and how it had worked.

Everyone headed to their rooms for bed as I led Minato to my room until I had a room customized for him.

"Here's some clothes to change into," I declared handing him said clothes.

He walked into the bathroom and came out a second later just as I had finished changing myself into a silver priestess-like nightgown.

I took the clothes he was wearing and set them down in my closet.

"You can sleep on my bed if you want," I told him.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm an insomniac, basically I can't sleep at all-though my body got used to it after the first 50 years-so I don't need the bed," I explained as I walked towards the door, "I need to check on something and I might be a while so you can go to sleep if you want."

I walked out into the hallway and headed towards Madara's room.

As I opened the door I saw him changed and placing his mask on the side table.

When he heard me open the door however he pinned me against the wall a kunai at my throat.

He backed off once he realized it was just me, "What do you want?"

"Can't I visit a fellow immortal?" I retorted.

He simply sneered and lay down on the bed.

I lay down next to him, which he definitely did not expect.

"Can I ask you something," I whispered getting a 'hn' as a response, "Don't you get tired of being immortal after a while? I mean I've lived for a long time now and many times I've thought that maybe I should just kill myself and end this torture. Always seeing your loved ones dying before you. Not being able to save them."

He thought about my question before sitting up. I followed in suit.

"At first yes, but after a while I decided that if I didn't have anyone precious to me than I wouldn't hurt if they died," He replied in a somber tone.

"I see…" I replied before getting up off the bed, "Sorry for bothering you, thank you for answering my question though."

He stared after me with curiosity as I left his room.

I walked back to my room slowly.

Opening the door I walked in to see Minato still awake looking around my room.

When he saw me he went and sat down on the bed and mumbled a goodnight

I nodded wordlessly before sitting down on the window seat shaped like a circle and staring out the window the rest of the night unaware of my surroundings, lost in my thoughts of the question and the answer I received…

* * *

**Me: You get to see Yuuki's more darker and sad side at the end.**

**Minato: I feel depressed now…-_- *Goes into Emo Corner***

**Me: I know me too. -_- **

**Well hope you enjoyed. The guys still don't trust her but are slowly starting to.**

**Please review!**

***Joins Minato in Emo Corner***

**Lady Yuuki out~**


	6. Fevers and the Kiryuu Brothers

**Author's Note: Today the living Ame Orphans will be joining us! ^^**

**P.S. I did this chappie and chapter 5 on the same day because of all my free time.**

**Pein: You have way too much time on your hands don't you?**

**Me: Sadly, yes. Which proves that I truly have no life! XP**

**Konan: I feel sorry for you.**

**Me: So do I…Pein, Konan, if you will…**

**Pein: Yuuki does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, Kishimoto does. She also doesn't own any other Manga/Anime that are mentioned or any of their characters.**

**Konan: Neither does she own any songs mentioned or sung. She does own her OCs and this story.**

**Me: Thank you Pein, Konan-chan. Alright let's get a move on people!**

**

* * *

**

**Info:**

**"…" = Speaking**

**'…' = Thinking/Inners**

**(…) = Author's Note**

**CAPITAL FONT = Yelling/Anger**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Fevers and the Kiryuu brothers**

**Minato's POV**

My internal clock woke me up at 5:00 a.m. I looked around slowly remembering what had occurred yesterday. No one else was awake judging by his or her chakra. I turned my head to the right and saw the girl who had brought me here. She was resting peacefully in an alcove-like window seat. She wasn't asleep simply in a sleep-like state. I think her name was Yuuki if I remember correctly. I heard Naruto call her that.

Naruto was here. I was alive. I could talk to him again. My son. I had to be careful, I couldn't let any one else figure out he's my son though. I'm pretty sure Yuuki already knows though. Not just about me about Kushina too and what really happened on Naruto's birthday, the day the Kyuubi attacked and the day the Kyuubi was "sealed".

I turned towards her when I heard a sigh. It looks like she was awake. For some reason she looked empty for a minute. As if she wasn't really there. As if her body was a soulless puppet. Then she quickly pulled on a happy façade. Hiding her emotions behind a mask, a poker face if you will.

She turned towards me…

**Yuuki's POV**

I was thinking about that question all night. Did I really want to live? Was being immortal worth it? I decided to go into my version of sleep. A meditation I had created where I was in a sleep-like state but if needed my body could turn back on within a moment's notice.

I sighed as I stretched. It was 5:00 a.m if my internal clock was right. I hid my depressing emotions and put on the poker face I had grown used to using. No one was ever able to tell I was faking unless they saw me show some real emotion first then put up my mask. I always made sure to hide my emotions well.

I turned my head towards where Minato sat thinking. He turned towards me as well.

"Good morning," I chirped in a sour-sweet voice, which was just screaming over-kill.

"You don't have to have your poker face up around me since I already know you're faking," he responded in a serious yet gentle tone.

"Tch. So you saw me put up my mask hmm?" I responded in a dead tone.

"Yes. Why do you seems so sad? So depressed? So…empty?" he asked worriedly.

The man barely knew me yet he was worried about me.

I sighed.

"Being immortal does that to you, I suppose…" I responded with a sad smile that would break anyone's heart at the sight of it.

He frowned before asking, "So you're immortal?"

"Hn, yes I am," I responded heavily as I explained about my family curse and how suicide was the only escape from the curse.

"I see…" he whispered thinking about what I just said.

I sighed again and got up. Stretching once more I walked to my closet and picked out the first thing I got my hands on. It was a black shirt with the face of a girl on it. She was crying red tears of blood. There were also some black leggings and a black skirt with a chain attached going across the front as a sideways belt.

'Fitting,' I thought to myself.

I pulled on some underwear and a bra with my nightgown still on. I then pulled my leggings and skirt on under the gown.

I looked up to see Minato looking at me with wide eyes; the left one twitching slightly.

"What?", I asked before remembering I had almost pulled the gown off to pull on my shirt while still in front of him, "Oh, right, hehe…looks like I was kind of out of it there."

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I then quickly pulled the gown off and slid on the shirt. I walked up to the mirror and combed my hair with my fingers. I slipped a black headband-with a jeweled black rose to the side-on.

I then walked out to see Minato changed into some black pants while halfway through slipping off his pajama shirt. Of course the shirt was covering his eyes at the moment so he didn't see me yet.

I examined him closely. His body structure was very thin but he still had some muscle. Nicely toned as well. He pulled the shirt off and grabbed a white button down shirt and slipped it on and started to button it-with a lot of difficulty-before noticing me examining him.

"Looks like we're both somewhat out of it hmm?" I said while chuckling lightly.

I walked over and made him sit on the bed with his legs slightly apart. I sat on my knees between his legs on the floor. I grabbed the button side and the buttonhole side of his shirt and stared closing the buttons for him since he seemed to have been having trouble with it.

I softly hummed the tune to the song "Impossible" by Shontelle.

"That's a pretty tune," he said quietly.

I looked up from my buttoning and smiled softly, "It's a beautiful song as well."

I continued buttoning until I stood up to get the top button.

I pulled Minato up lightly and fixed his collar before I was satisfied with his appearance.

I quickly turned around and rummaged for something to finish off the look.

I found what I was looking for; I delicately pulled out a white choker with a silver flame on it as a decal.

I turned back to Minato and reached up to put the choker on him. I stepped back before unbuttoning the top two buttons and pulling the collar down a bit. I also reached up to ruffle his hair a bit before sighing in satisfaction and stepping back to examine my creation.

'I should definitely take up designing as a side job,' I thought to myself before looking for my own choker. I pulled out a black choker with a red teardrop shaped jewel attached to it and put it on.

"Well shall we go get breakfast?" I questioned somewhat happier already as I turned back to Minato.

**Minato's POV**

She started to change in front of me, of course no skin showed yet. My eyes widened.

She looked up at me before coming back to her senses, "What? Oh, right, hehe…looks like I was kind of out of it there."

She walked into the bathroom and to finish changing.

I grabbed an out fit that she probably laid out for me and put the pants on. I slipped my shirt off before grabbing the button down shirt lying there. I slipped it on and tried to button it. I mentally cursed at how my inability to close it. I looked up when I felt someone's eyes on me and saw her watching me.

"Looks like we're both somewhat out of it hmm?" she said while chuckling lightly.

She walked over and made me sit down before kneeling on the floor and buttoning my shirt for me while humming a tune.

I thought how Kushina used to do the same thing for me whenever I couldn't button my shirts.

"That's a pretty tune," I said quietly.

She looked up from my buttoning and smiled softly, "It's a beautiful song as well."

She continued buttoning until she stood up to get the top button.

She pulled me up lightly and fixed my collar before she appeared to be satisfied with my appearance.

She then quickly turned around and rummaged for something in a jewelry box.

It seemed she had found what she was looking for as she delicately pulled out a white choker with a silver flame on it as a decal.

Yuuki turned back to me and reached up to put the choker on my neck. Stepping back she unbuttoned the top two buttons and pulling the collar down a bit; also reaching up to ruffle my hair a bit before sighing in satisfaction and stepping back to examine me.

She turned back to look for something again and pulled out a black choker with a red teardrop shaped jewel attached to it and put it on.

"Well shall we go get breakfast?" she questioned somewhat happier turning to me.

**Narrator's POV**

The two walked out of Yuuki's room and headed to a strange metal box on a wall near the stairs. She pulled it open and pressed a button, which caused the other sleeping Nins to wake up and come out changed in a matter of seconds. Some were still rubbing their eyes from sleepiness.

They all headed down stairs to eat. Today there were different boxes of cereal lined up with different bottles of milk, bowls and spoons.

Each Nin watched how Yuuki set up her breakfast before mimicking her. They all sat at the table.

Minato on one side of Yuuki while Tobi sat on her other side.

Yuuki smirked at that.

Once breakfast was done everyone split into his or her groups again.

Minato simply sat next to Yuuki as she sat on a window seat that was in front of the groups.

He wondered what they were to be doing today.

Suddenly Yuuki leaned on his shoulder gaining everyone's attention.

They soon turned back to their discussions. Naruto and Kakashi however were twitching slightly not that anyone other than Minato and Yuuki noticed.

Yuuki slowly pushed off the petrified Minato's shoulder before mumbling, "Sorry, I just felt a little dizzy there."

Minato relaxed and checked her temperature with a hand on her forehead and one on his own.

"I think it's because you have a fever," he supplied.

"Ha, I never got sick before you came here and now I have a fever," she said out loud laughing before she fainted on Minato.

Now everyone was watching. Some had looks of worry on their faces while others were simply curious or blank.

Sakura walked up.

"Could you lay her down for a second?" she asked as minato complied laying her body out with her head on his lap.

Sakura proceeded to place a chakra-covered hand on Yuuki's forehead. The chakra glowed for a bit before she removed her hand and frowned.

"Her body won't let me heal it so we'll have to let her get better by herself," she evaluated already in medic mode.

At that moment the two silver-haired boys from the rehearsal yesterday walked in.

They took one glance at everyone before walking up to Minato and Sakura.

Everyone stared at them as one of them-the older one by his behavior-picked up Yuuki from Minato gently and held her bridal style.

The younger one turned to them all, "I'm guessing most of you already know we're Yuuki's adopted brothers-Zero and myself Ichiru-we, just like you, came from an anime but we decided to stay and come between our worlds once in a while. I'm guessing you are the Naruto characters? We'll take care of Yuuki so you can all continue what you were doing," he turned towards Sakura and Minato, "Sakura right? Can you come with us since you're a medic? If any of you want you can come along or if any of you need to see Yuuki or one of us, we'll be in her room."

With that the Kiryuu brothers left with Minato, Sakura, Tobi, Kakashi and Naruto trailing behind.

They arrived at her room and opened the door. Ichiru went to get a bucket of water and a washcloth as well as some fever medicine. Zero handed Yuuki to Minato as he undid the bed covers. He then took her back and laid her down. Gathering her hair up he tied it with an elastic band before removing her headband. He asked the guys to go into the bathroom and gave Sakura something lighter to change her into as he went to check up on Ichiru.

When the two came back Sakura had changed Yuuki into a thin black nightgown. The guys were brought back into the room.

Sakura started with making Yuuki swallow the medicine before applying a wet cloth to her forehead and wetting her lips.

The group took turns watching over her in pairs. Eventually her fever went down. So the group went to bed. Minato simply settled into a comfy chair by the bed. In the morning Yuuki woke up feeling much better that to thank the people who took care of her she made them her special brownie cake with sprinkles and frosting saying thank you.

* * *

**Me: Yeah the fever thing was stupid but I couldn't think of anything else that would get the Kiryuu's to interact with everyone else and make an appearance. How'd you enjoy the MinatoXYuuki fluff?**

**Minato: Are you making this a MeXYuuki pairing?**

**Me: Maybe. I don't know yet. Maybe I'll just put her having "moments" with different guys but not actually getting together with one specifically. Well please review! ^^**

**Lady Yuuki out~**


	7. Karma

**Author's Note: Finally got this chappie up. XD**

**Also want to thank: I Love Creepy Things, LalaGirlInLalaLand, Shadow ItachiXShadow Unknown for reviewing just about every chappie! Here is a virtual cookie for you all! ^^**

**Lastly the first two people to comment get one of their OC's in the next chappie! ErinRocks122 already gets her OC in it. So yeah.**

**Minato: You took quite some time for this one, hmm?**

**Me: Yeah…I'm really lazy ^^**

**Minato: ^^'…You do know that's NOT a good thing…**

**Me: Yeah, yeah whatever, disclaimer please…**

**Minato: Sigh…Yuuki does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, Kishimoto does. She also doesn't own any other Manga/Anime that are mentioned or any of their characters.**

**Me: Neither do I own any songs mentioned or sung. I do own my OCs and this story.**

**Minato: Start the chapter please! **

* * *

**Info:**

"…" **= Speaking**

'…' **= Thinking/Inners**

**(…) = Author's Note**

**CAPITAL FONT = Yelling/Anger**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Karma**

**Narrator's POV**

Karma is quite the evil goddess.

She comes around and bites you when you least expect it.

Which is exactly what happened to the group of Nins that had watched over a sick Yuuki.

Sakura had healed all of them but "Tobi", because he's evil, and Minato who's pride would not allow it.

So Yuuki had to take care of two ninjas that day.

**Yuuki's POV**

I walked to Minato's room to check up on him.

Knocking first I opened the door and walked in.

Minato lay in his bed, when he saw me he smiled weakly before coughing.

I sighed and walked over to him, pulling out a thermometer I checked his temperature.

It read 102.1.

"Your fever is still pretty high. I'm going to check on Tobi then I'll be right back with some medicine okay?" I asked seeing him nod before leaving the room.

I walked towards Tobi's room and opened the door.

His mask was off and he was sitting in his bed glaring up at the ceiling.

"Glaring at the ceiling won't make you better you know," I teased before placing the thermometer in his mouth to keep him from retorting.

He glared at me as I ignored him and checked the reading.

His temperature was 102.3.

I told him I'd be back with some medicine and left.

Before I could reach the medicine closet I saw Ichiru racing towards me.

"What's wrong Ichiru?" I asked.

"It's Zero! He's in that mode again!" Ichiru said in a panic.

We both ran toward Zero's room.

**Akatsuki…**

"Itachi, I want you to follow Yuuki. Maybe we can find some blackmail," Pein ordered as Itachi nodded before disappearing.

**Sound…**

"S-s-s-sasuke-kun, follow Yuuki and s-s-see what you can find out about Zero's-s-s 'mode' as-s-s Ichiru put it," Orochimaru ordered to an annoyed Sasuke.

Sasuke of course convinced himself that the reason he was going was because he was curious not because of Orochimaru's orders before taking off.

**Back to Yuuki's POV…**

Ichiru and I had arrived in front of Zero's room.

I reached over and pulled open the door letting Ichiru in before me, and ignoring the two ninja forms following me, for now at least.

I walked up to Zero chained against a wall of his room.

His eyes were red and his incisors had sharpened.

**Uchiha's POV**

His eyes were red but not with the Sharingan…curious…

**Yuuki's POV**

I sighed before unchaining him from the wall.

I pulled my hair to one side swiftly and bared my neck to Zero.

He wasted no time and latched on to my waist before sinking his fangs into my neck.

I did not even wince as his sharp teeth sank through my soft flesh.

**Uchiha's POV**

He was drinking her blood, like some type of parasite.

What was he?

Definitely not human.

**Yuuki's POV**

I waited patiently until Zero released his grip on me and removed his mouth from my neck.

Soon after he slumped on me, I almost stumbled before picking him up and with Ichiru's help carried him to his bed.

I covered him with a blanket and ushered Ichiru out telling him I needed to check something.

After Ichiru left I closed the door and turned toward the two dark forms that were 'hiding' in the corner.

"You can come out now, both of you," I stated.

Both Uchihas stepped out and stared at each other-Itachi impassively, Sasuke with hatred-before turning back to me.

"As you saw, Zero is a vampire. He was bitten by a pureblood. Only I can quench his thirst for blood since I'm immortal and won't die no matter how much blood I lose," I explained.

They both nodded.

I opened the door and watched them leave the room.

I took one last look at Zero before sighing and following them.

**Madara's POV**

Pein arrived and started reporting what Itachi had discovered

"I see," I stated before turning to the door as it opened up.

**Yuuki's POV**

I opened the door to Madara's room.

Seeing Pein I smirked.

"Well, Nagato since you are here you can help me with giving Madara a bath," I said.

He looked at me in shock, "How do you…"

"How do I know your real name? The magic of Narutopedia my dear," I said cheerfully.

I walked over and pulled the covers out from under Madara making him fall on the floor.

Grabbing the covers I put them down the laundry shoot and replaced them with new covers.

I then took a hold of Pein and Madara and pulled them into the bathroom.

I started filling the bathtub.

Turning toward Madara, "Strip and get in the bath please," before turning around.

I waited until I heard him settle into the tub before turning back.

"I'm only washing your hair for you since the bath is full of a body wash/bubble bath mix," I informed Madara.

I had Pein squirt some shampoo on my hands and once I was done conditioner.

After 15 minutes Madara was fresh and changed into a new pair of PJs.

I sat him down on chair and started drying his hair.

Once I was done I got him back in bed and checked his temperature.

"100.5, well looks like it's gone down a bit, now you just need to eat some medicine, rest and you'll be better by tomorrow," I diagnosed before giving his some Tylenol and cough syrup.

"Hn," he responded.

"Oh just to let you know, your little spy Itachi wouldn't have found out anything if I had decided not to tell them what Zero was. I knew they were there as soon as I left Madara's room and was tackled by Ichiru in fact. You may be ninja but you will not be able to sneak up on me or any of my family members. If we were normal you would but we are not normal at all. Ichiru most likely knew they were there when we were in Zero's room but decided to leave it to me," I said smirking as they looked up shocked.

I walked out then and headed to Minato's room.

When I opened the door I spotted Kakashi.

I repeated the whole process I did with Madara.

Though I had Minato get up first to remove the sheets.

Once he was dressed again I checked his temperature and gave him medicine.

I decided to meditate for the rest of the day due to being tired from taking care of people all day.

**The Next Day…**

Thankfully Minato and Madara had recovered by now and were up and moving again.

I sighed in relief knowing I would not have to take care of anyone else.

That is until I found out what a mess Hidan-with his rituals-and Deidara-with his art-had made while I was busy yesterday.

Let's just say the two were emotionally scarred and afraid of cookies for a while plus they ended up cleaning up their mess all by themselves.

* * *

**Me: Karma themed chappie. XD**

**Sasuke: I was barely in it.**

**Me: That is because I am not Kishimoto and am not going to make a something called NARUTO all about you. ^^**

**Sasuke: You are really evil…TT~TT**

**Me: Believe it! XP Just wanted to say Thanks to I Love Creepy Things for the Zero going all Vampire Idea!**

**Itachi: *sigh*…Foolish otouto…please review so Yuuki does not end up going evil and stop writing this story.**

**Me: …but the dark side has cookies, Tobi said so! *pouts***

**Itachi:…Tobi…of course**

**Me: Well hope you enjoyed, sorry for the late update, REVIEW and see you next chappie!**

**Lady Yuuki out~**


	8. Mall Mania, Stalkers&Troublesome Parents

**Author's Note: Thank Jashin I finished this Chapter.**

**Hidan: Don't use Lord Jashin's name in vain, heathen.**

**Me: Yeah whatever, well sorry it took so long I kept either forgetting or not getting time to do it. Well here are my peeps who requested their OC's to be in my story.**

**Lioness151, ErinRocks122, Lalagirlinlalaland & I love Creepy things: Hi!**

**Me: These are their OCs which I DO NOT own: Ichiru, Erin, Nina & Ashlen. Okays Disclaimer please…**

**Lala: I'll do it! Yuuki does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, Kishimoto does. She also doesn't own any other Manga/Anime that are mentioned or any of their characters.**

**Erin: Neither does she own any songs mentioned or sung. She does own her OCs and this story.**

**Me: Thank you. Roll the Chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Info:**

"…" **= Speaking**

'…' **= Thinking/Inners**

**(…) = Author's Note**

**CAPITAL FONT = Yelling/Anger**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Mall Mania, Stalkers & Troublesome Parents**

**Narrator's POV…**

The Nins and Yuuki were in the ballroom again; having eaten breakfast some time ago.

They had been living with Yuuki for a week now and were getting quite restless.

"Hey, bitch!" yelled Hidan trying to get Yuuki's attention.

Yuuki ignored him as he continued to call out to her.

"Um, Yuuki you do know that the silver headed Jashinist guy is trying to get your attention?" said Minato.

"Really, I thought he was calling for someone named Bitch?" Yuuki said bitterly while smiling sweetly.

She made sure to be loud so everyone could hear her.

"Fine, Hey Yuuki!" Hidan scowled getting the hint.

"Yes, Hidan?" Yuuki asked innocently while smirking.

Glaring Hidan continued, "I was wondering when the hell we get to go outside."

There were murmurs from the rest of the Nins as they also questioned when.

"Hmm, well I suppose since you're all Ninja you're used to being outdoors, huh. Well I guess you can come with me to the mall today since I needed to get you all some new clothes…" Yuuki pondered.

"Finally!" Hidan yelled in excitement to get out of this prison.

"Well some of you will have to use genjutsu to disguise yourselves while the rest I can simply fix up," Yuuki said splitting the Nins into the two groups.

An hour later all the Nins who were going-everyone but Zetsu-was properly disguised or made normal by Yuuki.

Most simply wore normal clothes. Some however had some changes…

Hidan had his hair un-slicked, Deidara's was in a low ponytail, Kisame used a genjutsu to make his skin look normal, Kakuzu removed his mask and headgear, all the Uchihas deactivated their Sharingans, Kakashi wore a scarf instead of his mask and some tinted sunglasses, 'Tobi' would not remove his mask so he wore a hoodie to try and cover it, and Orochimaru used a genjutsu to look more normal and less snake-like.

Once everyone was ready they set off in the limo.

They arrived at a large building that Yuuki said was the mall and stepped out of the limo.

She told them all to stay close to her or she would torture them like she did Hidan and Deidara-at that point both shivered at the memory-and that they would never get to leave the house again.

All the Nins nodded and followed her into the mall.

Yuuki took them into many different stores to get new clothes.

After what seemed like the hundredth store she took them to the food court to take a break.

She had Sebastian and the limo driver take all the purchases back to the limo as she ordered food for everyone. Ichiru and Zero had joined them by then.

After an hour they went to one last store. It was called GameStop.

Yuuki told them it was a videogame store.

She was picking out some games when a group of girls tackled a few of the Akatsuki and Ichiru.

Yuuki looked amused as the Akatsuki tried to remove the girls while Ichiru calmly got the girl on him off.

She took this time to look at each one.

The girl who tackled Kisame had long messy hair like Madara's and bright blue eyes. She wore a pair of grey sweats and a black top with red sleeves. She looked in her early twenties. Her name was Ichiru Usui.

The girl who tackled Itachi had brown hair to her mid-back with a streak of blond, black and red in her hair. She had unusual green eyes that seemed to have flickers of red, gold, silver, purple and blue in them. She wore a black halter top with elbow-length black gloves and a black skirt with leggings underneath and black knee-high boots. She was 16 and she said her name was Erin Kagane.

The girl who tackled Hidan had brown shoulder-length hair with some bangs over her right eye and light green-brown eyes. She looked a mix between Hispanic and Japanese. She wore a black tank top with a leather jacket on top and black skinny jeans with a silver chained belt across her waist and black ankle boots. Her name was Nina Koizumi and was 16.

Lastly the girl who tackled Ichiru had long brown curly hair with grey-green eyes-like Sakura-and wore a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that read "Bite Me!" in red with a pic of silver fangs. She was 18 and her name was Ashlen Nakamura.

"So why exactly did you four tackle these guys?" Yuuki asked while pointing her thumb back at the Akatsuki-who were hiding behind her-and Ichiru who looked on curiously.

"Umm well he looked like my favorite Akatsuki member Kisame…" Ichiru said.

"Same except he looks like Itachi," Erin explained."Me too but like Hidan…" Nina said shyly.

"Well I did it because he looks like my favorite character Ichiru from Vampire Knight," replied Ashlen.

"Well you guys are right because they are those people, well it was nice meeting all of you but we have to go now," Yuuki explained.

"Wait can we meet you guys again?" asked Erin.

"Hmm, sure since I can't have you telling anyone about them, I'll call you when you can okay," Yuuki said exchanging numbers with all of them.

The four waved them off as the Nins, Yuuki and Ichiru left.

"What were those girls?" asked Kisame still shocked.

"That my friend was a fan girl and let me tell you all of you have a lot all over the world," Yuuki said chuckling.

Ichiru nodded in confirmation since he had already been told this.

The group got into the limo once more and rode home.

Everyone filed out and changed back into their normal outfits and went to their rooms with bags of the clothes Yuuki bought them.

Yuuki had dinner prepared and after everyone went to bed.

Everyone… except Yuuki, Madara and Minato.

"So why are you two still awake and following me?" Yuuki asked as the three walked towards her room.

"I'm not really tired and I wanted to ask you something," Minato replied.

"Tobi is a good boy and is escorting Yuuki-chan to her room," Madara said.

Yuuki rolled her eyes at Madara's act but continued into her room with the two trailing after her.

"Okay Tobi step out for a minute while I talk to Minato then I'll talk to you okay?" Yuuki said annoyed.

"Okay!" Madara replied still in guise as he stepped out.

Minato sealed the room under Yuuki's order as she silenced it using some tech.

"Alright what did you want to know?" Yuuki asked knowing exactly what it was he was going to ask.

"Do you know what happened to Kushina after I…" Minato trailed off.

Yuuki sighed, "Well all I know for sure is that she used her chakra to help seal the Kyuubi and that just like you she put a part of her in Naruto just in case."

"Okay, could you…" Minato asked.

"Bring her back like I did you? I really don't know but right now you need to go to bed," Yuuki ordered.

"Fine, good night Yuuki…" Minato said.

"Night," she replied kissing his cheek and sending him out while letting 'Tobi' slip in.

"Okay what do you want now Madara?" Yuuki asked somewhat annoyed.

"Nothing really I just wanted to talk," he replied.

Yuuki simply sighed and sat down before starting to sketch.

She drew Neji and waited as he appeared before her on guard.

She told him the situation and told him to go to a room she had made for him.

He bowed respectably, glaring at Tobi before exiting.

She then drew Yamato and told him the situation before erasing him and sending him back to tell Tsunade what had happened.

Eventually she told Madara to pose for her since he was here already and started painting him out of boredom.

Madara eventually drifted off and Yuuki took that time to draw him sleeping.

She then went into her meditation form of sleep…

**The Next Day…**

Yuuki awoke from her meditation when Sebastian told her she had a letter.

She thanked him and read it only to be pissed off.

She decided to call a meeting during breakfast to discuss the letter.

"It would seem my 'parents' know I have guests in my house and have also informed me that I am to host a ball-at the last minute-and that all of you are to participate. Which means you must learn to Waltz. Oh and before you ask the reason why I don't go into the other building is because it belongs to my 'parents' alright, that is all," Yuuki announced.

She then had Ichiru dance with her to show them how it was done before pairing everyone off to practice while she, Zero, Ichiru and Itachi-since they already knew how-went around correcting the groups.

By the end of the day everyone knew the basics for the ball and were getting measured for suits and dresses for tomorrow's ball.

She also called the four girls from the mall and invited them as well as asked their measurements for dresses.

Once the outfits had been made she sent everyone off to bed before having Sebastian help her set up the ballroom.

Let's just say she was very tired-more than usual-and quite pissed when the two had finally set everything.

* * *

**Me: It was rushed yes I know.**

**Naruto: Probably cuz of your Writers Block.**

**Me: Yeah I has writers block and I really felt sick while typing this…**

**Naruto: Well at least it's done now**

**Me: Thank Jashin! XD**

**Hidan: I told you don't use Lord Jashin's name in vain, bitch!**

**Me: Hidan…-_-**

**Hidan: What!**

***pushes Hidan down a well***

**Me: Much better, well sorry again for the late update and please review.**

**Lady Yuuki out~**


	9. The Ball

**Author's Note: **

**Well I uploaded the chapter on DA only because I wanted to post links to everyone's outfits and as we know links don't work well on FF. **

**S****o here is the link to the chapter. **

**Just copy and paste in to your browser.**

**Make sure to remove the word dot ****and replace it with a period **as well as removing all the parenthesis.

**If you have a DA account comment on DA. **

**If you don't or like FF better just comment here. Hope you enjoy!**

**http:/(/)lady-yuuki-kujou(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Kitty-Chaos-Chapter-9-174962656**


	10. Surprises

**Author's Note: Wow, I actually finished on time for once XD**

**Oh and here is Team Hebi and Sound today…**

**Suigetsu: It's a miracle! All praise Jashin-sama.**

**Me: Don't tell me, Hidan got to you?**

**Suigetsu: Maybe…**

**Me: Okay then, well here are all the disclaimers…**

**Karin: These are the OCs which Yuuki DOES NOT own: Ichiru(the female one), Erin, Nina & Ashlen. **

**Juugo: Yuuki does not own Naruto…**

**Me: *cough* …because Sasuke owns Naruto…SasuNaru forever! *cough***

**Juugo: …or the Akatsuki, Kishimoto does.**

**Kabuto: She also doesn't own any other Manga/Anime that are mentioned or any of their characters.**

**Orochimaru: Neither does s-s-he own any s-s-songs mentioned or s-s-sung.**

**Sasuke: She does own her OCs and this story. **

***cough* I'll kill you for the SasuNaru comment *cough***

**Me: O_O…okay then…well let's start before Sasuke kills me…**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Info:**

"…" **= Speaking**

'…' **= Thinking/Inners**

**(…) = Author's Note**

**CAPITAL FONT = Yelling/Anger**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Chapter 10: Surprises!**

**Narrator's POV…**

Yuuki was making pancakes herself for once, from scratch, since she was extremely bored.

While she was making said Pancakes a certain lollipop popped up behind her and scared her causing the current pancake she was making to fly out of the pan and land on the face of the unfortunate person who happened to walk in.

The unfortunate person being Deidara, who then proceeded in chasing Tobi around while throwing clay birds and spiders at him causing everyone else to wake up from the noise.

Yuuki simply finished making the pancakes before stomping up to the two and dragging them to separate corners by their ears for a time-out.

By the time everyone had filed downstairs for breakfast she had set everything up.

Deidara and Tobi had to stay in their separate corners and eat there since they had made so much noise.

Everyone finished their meals before heading to the living room to sit around like their routine had become.

That is until a couple of people barged in, said people being people who Yuuki knew would come sooner or later.

In had walked a few of her closest friends and a person who she had not expected.

Upon seeing Yuuki three glomped her while the fourth looked around at the ninjas.

"Haruko, Ayame and Namida please get off me," Yuuki mumbled as they slowly let go and helped her up to her feet.

"What are you guys doing here, where's the other two and why are _you_ here?" she then questioned the four.

"Well we came to see who you had this time," Haruko answered the first question.

"Rin and Itsuki are still on vacation in France," Namida told Yuuki.

"Lastly, I am here because I wanted to visit you," the fourth person said.

Yuuki then noticed everyone, the nins and the girls staring at the intruders so she sighed and began the introductions.

"Well the blond and black haired, red eyed girl is Haruko Arashi. The blue haired, blue eyed girl is Ayame Katsuya. The black haired, blue eyed girl is Namida Uchiha, the twin sister of Rin Uchiha. Itsuki Uzumaki is Rin's BFF. All of them are my BFFs and daughters of business partners of Kujou Industries. Lastly the girl over there with shades of grey hair and blue eyes is my cousin Isabella Cross which would explain why she looks a lot like me," Yuuki explained warily.

"Wait Uzumaki!" Naruto called out.

"Uchiha!" Itachi and Sasuke questioned as well.

"Umm well you see, Kishimoto is a close friend of mine and he met my friends Rin and Itsuki once when he was first working on Naruto. He liked Rin and Itsuki's last names and personalities so much that he used them when he created Naruto and the Uchihas," the silverette whispered.

"So basically you could say that my sister Rin and Itsuki are like your ancestors I guess?" Namida announced.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Okay so how bout we go outside into the backyard and play some games or something?" Yuuki asked.

Everyone filed outside into the large backyard of the house which was similar to the roof except it had sports courts on the left, a garden on the right and a little field of grass near some trees in the middle.

Yuuki led everyone to the field and let them decide what they wanted to do. Most of the nins went to the courts, some decided to train near the trees and Zetsu went to the garden.

The girls, Yuuki's friends and Yuuki stayed in the field.

"So let's play football," Ayame decided.

All the girls shrugged and split into teams except Yuuki who decided to just sit this on out.

Nina seeing Yuuki walk away followed her to sit under a tree.

"Yuuki, are you okay? Your aura says your really tired," Nina asked.

"Aura?" Yuuki questioned.

"Well, I can see people's auras using the element they are most in tune with," Nina explained.

"Cool, so what element am I most in tune and can you see your aura?" Yuuki asked.

"You seem to be in tune with all the elements but I used earth right now. No I can't see my own aura only others," Nina answered.

"Oh, well that's an interesting power," Yuuki replied smiling.

"Thanks!" Nina said happily.

"OW!" came a cry from one of the girls.

Both of them looked at each other before rushing over.

"What happened?" Nina asked.

"I fell and sprained my ankle," grunted Namida in pain.

"Let me go get the first aid k-," Ayame started only to be stopped by Ichiru.

"No, it's alright I can heal her," Ichiru said seriously.

She pulled out a pouch of water and drew some out in her hand.

Soon the water surrounded her hand as she held it above Namida's ankle.

Slowly the swelling went down until it was gone completely.

"There you should be able to walk now but don't overdo it," Ichiru evaluated as she drew the water back into the pouch.

"Thanks," Namida replied testing her leg out.

"No problem," Ichiru replied grinning.

"Hey where's the football," asked Haruko.

"Up here," Ashlen exclaimed as they saw her up on a tree branch holding the ball.

Slowly they saw white wings grow out of her back as she floated down to the ground.

"I can change any part of my body to an animal's," Ashlen explained to the amazed stares she was getting.

"While I can heal people with water and do some water jutsus that I taught myself," Ichiru also explained.

"Dang it, am I the only one who doesn't have any powers or curse?" Erin asked as everyone glanced away.

"Well since we're confessing, I'm a witch," Isabella announced.

"My sister and I have something like the Sharingan which is what Kishimoto based the Sharingan on, while Itsuki sometimes acts fox-like which is what the Kyuubi is based on," Namida announced.

"I have a lot of strength for a girl," Ayame stated.

"I can see visions of the future because Jashin-sama granted the visions to me, which is also why I have unnatural red eyes and the bottom half of my hair is black," Haruko said.

At that Hidan looked up surprised to find another Jashinist. While Kakuzu was surprised that Hidan didn't make up his religion.

"Okay so basically most of us are freaks, why am I not surprised" Yuuki giggled.

Soon all the girls were laughing as well.

Later everyone decided to head back in.

All the girls or Fangirls as Yuuki called them, the BFFs and her cousin decided to just move in with them for the rest of the summer.

It would be much easier than always having to come over every day.

As Yuuki got everyone settled she called Minato to come with her to her room.

"Okay today I'll try to see if I can bring Kushina here or not," Yuuki announced as she got out her sketchbook and a pencil.

She started to draw Kushina Uzumaki and then colored her according to the manga.

The two waited a few minutes and nothing happened.

"Well that didn't work, I'm sorry Minato," Yuuki said somberly.

"That's alright. For some reason I knew she probably wouldn't come. I think it might be because I sealed a part of her in Naruto," he explained.

"...or because she was the previous Kyuubi container," Yuuki thought out loud.

Soon Minato left.

Yuuki sat alone pondering what she would do tomorrow with the nins because of a certain engagement she had.

As she sat some of the nins were watching her.

Why?

Protection, Curiosity and even Gratitude…

…those people were…

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Me: Who do you think is watching her… and I seem to have lost most of my inspiration for this story…but I still have 10 chapters left…TT~TT**

**Naruto: Just don't go emo, we all know what happens to emos *cough*Sasuke*cough***

**Sasuke: What was that dobe!**

**Naruto: Nothing Teme…^^;**

**Me: You mean how emos go to a snake pedophile for power, kill their own brothers, find out that their brother was actually protecting them, attack their home village and eventually have their body taken over by said snake pedophile?**

**Naruto: Yeah that…*glances at Sasuke***

**Me: Then I'll make sure not to go Emo…oh and don't forget to review though I would understand if no one reviews this sucky chapter…well…**

**Lady Yuuki out~**


	11. Concert

**Author's Note: Here's just some random Akatsuki today.**

**P.S. I was writing this chapter during a party at my house.**

**Kakuzu: These are the OCs which Yuuki DOES NOT own: Ichiru(the female one), Erin, Nina & Ashlen. **

**Pein: Yuuki does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, Kishimoto does. Though it should be called Pein not Naruto since I am GOD!**

**Konan: Pein…*sigh*…She also doesn't own any other Manga/Anime that are mentioned or any of their characters.**

**Kisame: Neither does she own any songs mentioned or sung. (Is Leader okay?)**

**Sasori: She does own her OCs and this story. **

**Me: Well let's kickoff shall we?**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Info:**

"…" **= Speaking**

'…' **= Thinking/Inners**

**(…) = Author's Note**

**CAPITAL FONT = Yelling/Anger**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Chapter 11: Concert**

**Narrator's POV…**

The previous engagement was today and Yuuki was quite excited.

In fact she was hysterical with happiness.

She had made everyone get up early and get dressed to go to her engagement.

They all gave her death glares the whole limo ride.

All too soon for the sleepy passengers, not fast enough for Yuuki, the limo came to a stop and they filed out.

They had arrived at a large dome-like area with a stage.

"I'm going to show you all my art," Yuuki announced as they were led into the front row of the dome nearest the stage.

While Yuuki disappeared somewhere backstage, other people started filing into the dome.

Soon the area was packed and the lights dimmed causing the crowd to hush.

Now Sasori and Deidara were very curious, more so than the others, as to what Yuuki's art may be.

They couldn't figure out what type of art involved the setting they were in.

Before they could voice this complaint the curtains raised up to reveal Yuuki, her brothers and some other boy they hadn't seen before.

Ichiru was standing behind a keyboard, Zero was on the drums, and the strange new boy was holding a guitar.

Yuuki however had nothing in her hands but a microphone.

The boys all started to play their instruments at Yuuki's signal.

Yuuki had turned her back to the audience and was snapping to the beat.

She took a deep breath and started singing as she turned around.

Ladadada Ladadada…

_Can you show me what I'm waiting for?_

_I don't care but I want to know oh ohh_

_Livin on the fast lane, you think I'm faster but I'm no-o-ot_

_Can you think I'm better than you?_

_What the heck am I supposed to do?_

_It's not my fault it's just you!_

_What's my problem, I don't know_

_Can you fix me up, for the show_

My life is too crazy

_My talk is too critical_

_But I go on with life_

_The way I like it_

_Cuz, that's just the way I rock and roll!_

The crowd burst into shouts of, "Z-Squad!" repeatedly.

Yuuki then sang a few more songs as well as letting Ichiru and the new guy sing before bowing and thanking everyone for coming out here tonight.

After the show the Akatsuki were led backstage.

"What type of art is that, un?" Deidara asked as soon as they saw Yuuki.

"It's called singing. I'm in a band called Z-Squad with my brothers and a friend," she explained.

At that moment her friend walked over.

"Hello, my name's Ryoga Echizen, I'm one of Yuuki's friends and badnmate, nice to meet you all," he said introducing himself.

**(AN: Yes this is Ryoga Echizen from Prince of Tennis, he's Ryoma's older brother)**

Ryoga soon left to go sign autographs for some fans.

"So the band seems very popular," Sasori noted.

"That's because it is, we've been a band for three years only and everyone seems to love our songs. I'm the songwriter and manager by the way," Yuuki stated smiling proudly.

"How much are your tickets? Why didn't we have to pay them as well, not that I'm complaining," Kakuzu asked.

"You guys didn't have to pay since you're with me. As for the price, hmm, I'd say roughly $300 and that's for one person," Yuuki replied.

Everyone looked over to see Kakuzu faint.

"Well…someone might wanna check on him. I think he might have had a heartattack," Yuuki announced chuckling.

"Well it's a good thing the bastard has five hearts then," Hidan stated causing everyone to laugh at the unconscious miser.

Later after Kakuzu had woken up the group headed home.

When they got their Deidara and Sasori started arguing about true art until Yuuki smacked them both upside the head.

The day progressed slowly with the Nins asking Yuuki various things about her band and music in general while the FGs and BFFs, as Yuuki had officially dubbed them, talked about Prince of Tennis.

The topic had started when Erin asked whether Ryoga was the Ryoga from POT or not, he was in fact.

Soon everyone headed off to bed earlier than usual since they woke up really early.

Only Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Itachi, Pein, Tobi, Minato, Isabella, and Yuuki were remaining.

They all decided to stick around for different reasons.

Itachi and Sasuke because they were curious to how strong Yuuki really was for Orochimaru to have attacked her.

Orochimaru to maybe get another chance to put the curse seal on her.

Kakashi stayed because of curiosity and so he could watch Sasuke and Orochimaru

Pein stayed because he wondered why Madara was near this girl so much.

Tobi/Madara couldn't figure out why he always wanted to be near Yuuki so he stayed because it might help him figure out the reason.

Minato stayed just because he liked Yuuki's company.

Lastly Isabella stayed to guard Yuuki since she didn't trust any of the Ninjas.

Yuuki chuckled silently at the fact that all the people who were watching her last night were the only ones to stay.

'It's funny what curiosity and mistrust can do,' she thought.

She decided to watch a movie in the theatre.

The movie was Inception.

It turned out to be very good with an interesting plot.

All the Nins were so absorbed with the movie that they forgot why they stayed in the first place and didn't notice Yuuki slipping out.

All except Minato, Tobi and Pein that is.

Isabella also followed the Nins out silently just in case.

"Why did you leave?" asked Minato with concern.

"Oh, because I've seen the movie already and was trying to slip away from all the spies for a bit," she said laughing inside at the Nins and Isabella's faces since she basically said she knew they were spying on her last night.

"Well, it almost worked, but you still have us four here," Isabella said once she shook off her shock.

Yuuki pouted as she contemplated what to do.

"Well, how bout we play Monopoly in my room?" she announced walking off before anyone could object.

The four sighed and followed her.

**Later…**

They had been playing Monopoly for a while Yuuki was winning.

The other Nins had finished their movie and joined the game.

Finally the game ended when everyone went bankrupt.

"Success, Monopoly domination at last!" Yuuki cried out laughing evilly for effect since she had won the game.

The Ninjas, including the evil ones themselves, looked at her as if she had lost her mind once she stopped laughing.

"Sorry, I get really into games when I play especially Monopoly…" Yuuki explained to the scared Ninjas.

Soon even these guys went to sleep.

Yuuki made sure none were spying on her this time before falling asleep herself.

However she didn't know that the next day would be very bad and unlucky for her…

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Me: Just so you know the song Yuuki sings was written by my little sister. So yeah. Well how'd you like it? I think it's pretty good for a 10 year old writing it. **

**Deidara: It's okay but true art is still in an explosion!**

**Sasori: No it's in puppetry!**

**Me: Both of you shut up or I'll get Itachi to Tsukiyomi you.**

**Dei and Sori: …O_O**

**Me: Much better, well thanks for reading and faving. Please review as well if you don't mind! XD**

**Lady Yuuki out~**


	12. Drunken Madness

**Author's Note: While I was typing this I realized I hadn't even uploaded the previous chapter! Lol wow well by the time I upload this the previous one will have been uploaded.**

**Me: To the disclaimers with random Naruto ppls who are not even in this story!**

**Kiba: These are the OCs which Yuuki DOES NOT own: Ichiru(the female one), Erin, Nina & Ashlen. **

**Akamaru: Bark! :3**

**Ino: Yuuki does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, Kishimoto does.**

**Shikamaru: How troublesome…She also doesn't own any other Manga/Anime that are mentioned or any of their characters.**

**Shino: Neither does she own any songs mentioned or sung. **

**Hinata: Eto…S-she does o-own her OCs and t-t-this story. **

**Me: Onward my faithful readers!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Info:**

"…" **= Speaking**

'…' **= Thinking/Inners**

**(…) = Author's Note**

**CAPITAL FONT = Yelling/Anger**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Chapter 12: Drunken Madness-They Found the Alcohol! Oh Crap! Just My Fucking Luck!**

**Narrator's POV…**

When Yuuki arrived in the kitchen she could hear some sort of scuffling sound.

It seemed to be coming from the wine celler.

She opened up the half-closed door and found a certain shark and Jashinist raiding the Alcohol.

As they finally noticed her there, they stood up with as many bottles in their hands as possible, and ran for their lives.

'Oh crap, well I hope they don't actually plan on drinking that tonight…' she thought as she made sure to lock the celler this time before leaving.

She went after the trail of the Nins and arrived in the main living room only to find everyone there with bottles being distributed.

"There is no way you are all drinking in my house," she huffed irritably.

"Oh come on Yuuki, lighten up, it's only one day. What's the worst that could happen?" Kisame complained.

And so this is where our chaotic adventure starts.

A few hours later most of the bottles were finished and almost everyone was either completely drunk or only slightly sober.

"Hey let's play some games," Erin announced.

Thus they started Truth or Dare.

"Okay, I go first. Ashlen, how'd you get your weird shape-shifting powers?" Erin asked.

"Well, my Dad has telekinesis, my brother has metal in his body which gives him these claw things and my mom is a healer. So we're all kind of mutant," Ashlen hiccupped.

**Spin the Bottle…**

Truth or Dare started to get boring so they mixed things up.

Now someone spinned the bottle and whomever the bottle landed on had to do one thing the spinner asked for.

Yuuki had just spun the bottle and it landed on Itachi.

Smiling evilly, scaring some in the process, she told Itachi that he had to kiss Erin everytime she laughed.

Which seemed to happen a lot.

Itachi actually giggled and blushed each time, a side effect of being drunk it would seem.

This time it was Itachi's turn to spin the bottle.

It landed on Isabella.

"Isabella, I dare you to sit in Leader's lap for the rest of the evening," Itachi said smirking.

"What! There is no way I w-" she started.

"Actually you have to, it's part of the rules," Itachi interrupted smugly.

Isabella stubbornly walked over to Pein, glancing down at him once, before taking a seat in his lap, all the while cursing about stupid rules while glaring at Itachi.

Pein simply adjusted to make the two more comfortable while plotting ways to punish Itachi when they got back home.

Isabella then spun, landing on Deidara.

"Deidara, take your mouth-hands and have them kiss Sasori and Itachi on the lips," she said glaring at Itachi smugly while chuckling at Deidara's eye-twitch.

None the less the bomber followed the rules.

Itachi looked sick while Sasori now had an eye-twitch.

Dei then spun the bottle landing on Tobi.

"Tobi I dare you to speak normally for the rest of the day," the yellow terrorist announced.

Now when Madara was drunk he acted even more so like Tobi than usual.

Sometimes not knowing that he was acting as Tobi.

It was as if Tobi came alive when he got drunk.

"But Tobi doesn't like to speak like that," he whined.

"You have to if you want to be a good boy, yeah," Deidara said gleefully.

Tobi pouted but spun the bottle.

It was on Konan.

"To-…I mean I dare Konan-chan to kiss Yuuki!" he announced.

"You do know we're both girls right?" Konan asked shocked.

"Dang, 'Tobi' I never knew you were such a pervert and a Yuri fan," Yuuki said frowning.

"Yes To-, I know Konan-chan and there's a lot of things you don't know Yuuki-chan," Tobi replied.

"Might as well get this over with Konan," Yuuki sighed resignedly.

As both stood up and walked towards the other all the boys hooted at seeing Yuri.

Yuuki initiated it by leaning up and…kissing her on the cheek. **(AN: Thought I was going to go all Yuri on ya. Nah just playing!)**

"What you never said it had to be on the lips," Yuuki smirked while Konan sighed in relief.

All the guys looked disappointed.

Konan spun and landed on Sasori.

She asked whether he was really 'full' puppet.

He said no that not 'all' of him was puppet. (**AN: Lol, you should know what part I'm talking about X3)**

**7 Minutes in Heaven…**

Soon they once again switched games.

Everyone placed an item of his or hers in a pile.

Whoever's item you selected would end up with you in the closet for seven minutes.

Yuuki picked first and selected a…lollipop.

"Yay, Yuuki-chan picked me!" yelled a happy Tobi.

Yuukis' eye twitched as the two were shuffled into the closet.

"Think anything will happen?" asked Ichiru playing with her long hair.

"Well if anything does, she sure is lucky to see what Tobi really looks like, un," Deidara announced.

Inside the closet Yuuki leaned against the wall watching the drunk Madara.

He walked up to her and surprised her by removing his mask right away and kissing her before she even noticed.

He was just that fast, a result of being a Ninja.

By the time he pulled away his mask was on again, the door as opened and the two sat down.

Next Erin selected a Red rose and went in with Itachi.

Nina with Hidan by choosing a Jashin pendent.

Ichiru with Kisame by picking up the movie Finding Nemo.

Ashlen with Ichiru since she picked the red silk ribbon.

Soon just about everyone had gone, even Orochimaru who had ended up with Namida.

When they had come out, Namida looked rather disturbed and pale while Orochimaru seemed neutral.

Yuuki made sure to find out what happened later.

There were only two people left.

Pein and Minato.

First Pein chose, he took a silver microphone and went in with Isabella.

The two came out and sat down as before, Isabella in his lap, but you could clearly tell they were both blushing.

Last was Minato, he selected a pretty silver locket on a black ribbon with a pale grey crescent moon and gold star engraved on the top and engraved were the letters Z and Y intertwined on the back.

The locket was Yuuki's and the two walked in.

Minato handed her the locket and she put it on.

The door shut close.

"So that's a pretty locket," Minato stated.

"Thank you, it was a gift from my real mother," Yuuki replied looking at it.

When she looked back up Minato was less than a foot away.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," the blonde whispered.

"No, that's alright. I don't mind. Besides it's simply a game right," Yuuki replied also in a whisper tilting her head to the side slightly.

Minato slowly reached toward her.

His palm caressed her cheek.

The other hand was holding her waist.

She put her hands around his neck and leaned forward.

They were centimeters apart, inches, millimeters.

Just as their lips touched slightly the door was pulled open and the two jumped apart so fast that you could see a Yellow and Silver Flash.

They both walked out avoiding each other's gazes, embarrassed and shy.

As they sat down the games continued till soon everyone passed out from exhaustion and too much alcohol.

Yuuki sat alone, she was sober since alcohol didn't effect her and because her insomnia would not let her sleep.

Watching the night sky from a window she wondered what almost happened between her and Minato.

'He has a kid and a wife,' she reminded herself, 'Yes but the son doesn't know and the wife is dead.'

Her conscious argued against what she wanted.

Inside she was quite torn up.

Not knowing what to do she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Today had indeed been a quite hellish day.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Yuuki: Do you really hate me so much that you want to torture me?**

**Minato: Umm, well all I can say is…it's the writer's fault I did nothing! **

***runs away***

**Me: Okay then…but yeah I should really stop picking on Yuuki. Well what do ya think? I liked it. Probably one of the funnest chapters to write. Well please review.**

**Lady Yuuki out~**


	13. Hangovers and Birthday Gifts

**Author's Note: I'm starting to wonder if anyone even reads my story anymore. **

**Sure a couple of my friends do but nobody else actually reviews/comments. **

**A lot of people have faved it both on Fanfic and DA but only two or three people actually review/comment.**

**I think I'll stop this story since no one even really reads it. **

**I'll probably only send it to my friends who actually do review/comment. **

**So if you actually read this story please review or comment even if it is just to say that you read the story.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Me: Well anyways here are the disclaimers…**

**Sasuke: These are the OCs that Yuuki DOES NOT own: Ichiru (the female one), Erin, Nina & Ashlen. **

**Madara: Yuuki does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, Kishimoto does**.

**Naruto: She also doesn't own any other Manga/Anime that are mentioned or any of their characters.**

**Itachi: Neither does she own any songs mentioned or sung. **

**Minato: She does own her OCs and this story. **

**Me: Somewhat special chapter…**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Info:**

"…" **= Speaking**

'…' **= Thinking/Inners**

**(…) = Author's Note**

**CAPITAL FONT = Yelling/Anger**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Chapter 13: Hangovers and Birthday Gifts **

**Narrator's POV…**

'Ow, my (fucking) head (yeah),' were the thoughts of everyone the next morning, with a cuss word or 'yeah' added by Hidan and Deidara.

They all stumbled up from their sprawled positions on the floor clutching their heads in pain from the massive headache caused by their hangovers.

Everyone but Yuuki that is, she was not effected by the alcohol but she did have to 'nurse' everyone back to health.

"Hello guys, good morning or I guess not so good for you since you all probably feel like crap to put it bluntly. Well lucky for you in this world we have something called Tylenol, which makes the bad headache go away. If you come eat breakfast there are two Tylenol tablets and a glass of water next to each plate," Yuuki announced as she saw everyone started to wake up.

"Why don't you have a hangover too?" asked Naruto naively.

"Side-effect of my curse, a nice side-effect may I add," Yuuki replied smirking.

Several people, nins and the fangirls alike, glared up at her before stopping because the glaring only made their heads hurt worse.

Nonetheless soon everyone had sat down at the table and swallowed the pills.

Yuuki had decided to play a small prank on the nins, the girls were already informed of the prank and kept quite.

"Why isn't the fucking medicine working, bitch?" Hidan complained.

"Oh did I forget to mention it takes at least two hours to start working? Oops, my bad," Yuuki said chuckling.

All the nins then tried to glare at her once again failing because of the pain.

**Later…**

"Hey Yuuki, isn't it your birthday today?" asked Isabella curiously.

Yuuki looked up from the book she was reading, The Book Thief, and thought for a moment. **(AN: The Book Thief is an epic book by the way. It's narrated by the personification of death, seriously, I'm not even kidding.)**

"Why yes I suppose it is, it's also Valentine's Day," she pondered out loud.

By now the hangovers had gone away thanks to the Tylenol.

The Nins and girls looked surprised to hear it was Yuuki's birthday since she never said anything.

"So, why don't we go out and party," Isabella announced.

Yuuki simply glared at her cousin before responding.

"No, that won't be necessary, I don't like to celebrate my birthday. Just pretend it's Valentine's Day and not my birthday if you want to celebrate at all," the silver haired immortal whispered before going back to her book.

Everyone looked confused as to why she wouldn't want to commemorate the day of her birth.

That was when Zero and Ichiru stepped in and told them why.

"Well the reason why she doesn't like to celebrate her birthday is because of two reasons," Zero trailed off.

"One, she hates the fact that it's on the same day as a mushy holiday like Valentine's Day, since she kind of gave up on love due to many bad experiences," Ichiru started.

"Two, it's also the day her real parents died. Both by committing suicide, her mother because she was sick of being immortal, her father because he was depressed over his wife's death," Zero finished up.

"She was only 5 years old at the time and she didn't even cry even though she watched them die right in front of her. Her mother had slit her wrists and bled to death while Yuuki lay in her lap. Her father shot himself in the head as he smiled sadly down on Yuuki. Ever since they died she didn't celebrate a birthday, rarely smiled, went into a big depression, even more so after the bad love experiences," Isabella continued.

"If it wasn't for us three arriving and Sebastian she probably would have gone suicidal herself. We're the only family she has," Zero said smiling sadly.

All the girls-except Isabella since she knew-were crying at how unfortunate Yuuki's life had been.

Most of the guys looked over to Yuuki-who was reading and totally clueless to the fact of what was being explained to the nins-before looking down sadly.

Naruto thought that compared to her he had a happy life.

The same thoughts were going through the minds of Sasuke, Pein, Konan, Itachi, Sasori, Kakashi, Sai, Erin, and Ichiru.

When Yuuki did look up she seemed puzzled as to why everyone looked like someone had just died.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently unaware that they were crying for her since she never did.

"You told them didn't you," she trailed off before sighing as both twins and her cousin nodded, "Well now you guys know why I don't feel like celebrating."

As soon as she had finished saying that all the girls ran over to her and tackled her in a hug, literally crushing her.

She said something like "Get off me" as she struggled to breathe.

Slowly they all got off allowing her to breathe once again.

"Look I know you all feel sad but don't be I know a lot of you have sad pasts as well so don't give me your sympathy. I don't need nor want it," she announced as she stalked off to the roof.

Pein, Konan, Tobi, Minato, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi, Isabella, and the twins followed her to make sure she was ok.

On the roof Yuuki sat on the edge, she had opened up the glass part that covered up the roof so she could dangle her feet off the edge, and gazed up at the sky.

The sun was just setting creating a beautiful sunset with all the colors of the rainbow colliding and creating a breathtaking view.

She sighed as she sat there and pondered on the fact that she wouldn't still be alive today if it weren't for her 'family'.

Sebastian appeared out of nowhere as she thought that and sat down next to her.

"You know, Yuuki, they were just trying to comfort you," he said referring to her guests.

She looked up at him; the only time he ever called her by her name was when they were alone or when he was being serious.

"I know Sebastian but…I don't want sympathy or comfort, it doesn't change anything, you of all people should know that," she replied as she leaned on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Yes I know but it wouldn't hurt to accept it," the demon replied squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

"I suppose…" she trailed off closing her eyes slightly.

The two then heard the elevator doors opening and sat up looking to see who had arrived.

It was some of the nins and the rest of her 'family'.

"Yuuki don't do it, don't jump off. It's not worth it," Naruto cried out as he launched himself at Yuuki nearly knocking her over.

"Naruto! Just because I'm sitting on the edge of the building doesn't mean I'm going to commit suicide! Now get off me before you actually do make me fall off," she huffed.

"Hehe, sorry…" Naruto murmured embarrassed at his mistake.

"Now what do you want," Yuuki muttered closing her eyes slightly.

"We just came to make sure you were okay, these idiots came because they thought you were going suicidal," Isabella explained laughing at the Ninjas.

"Two words, Epic Fail," she muttered rolling her eyes.

Everyone then filed back in to the building.

As they led Yuuki back to the living room she saw a large cake.

"You didn't," she accused.

"We did," her family replied.

Pouting she walked over and cut the cake to everyone singing.

After a massive Cake Fight she actually smiled, truly smiled from the bottom of her heart that everyone immediately brightened upon seeing it.

Sebastian took a picture as fast as he could to record this momentous event.

Later everyone had gone to their rooms and cleaned up from the cake.

Yuuki had received real presents only from her family since they were the only ones who had actually known but she was fine with it.

For the first time in her life she was happy on her birthday.

She looked over the four presents she had gotten.

A scrapbook from Sebastian with pictures from today's birthday, a lovely set of ribbons to put her locket on from Ichiru, a couple of books from Zero and a lovely new outfit from Isabella along with a whip…?

Either way she was happy as she put away her presents and sat down on her bed in a blue lacy tank top and white shorts.

Just as she planned to sleep some of the nins appeared in her room.

The same nins that had come up to the roof to check on her.

Most gave her a scroll with some jutsus in it as a gift and left.

Only Pein, Madara, and Konan remained.

Konan gave her an origami rose and a book on "How to do Origami".

Pein gave her some chakra receivers, which she still considered piercings.

The two left, leaving Madara and her alone.

She gazed up at him curiously.

Soon she found herself in a position she knew too well.

Madara had pinned her against the wall one of his hands on either side of her just as he had when they first talked in his room.

"Well, it seems this is how you talk to me considering most every time we have talked I end up pinned to the wall," she announced bored.

Madara chuckled.

"Yes I suppose it is, well how about we talk normally then," the Uchiha replied as he got off her and tossed her a box.

Raising an eyebrow she opened the small box to find a beautiful ring.

It was silver with a crescent moon on the band and diamonds on the band as well as along the crescent.

"Pretty, but when did you get this?" she questioned as she took it out of the box and examined it closely.

"I bought it when we went to the mall, I thought you would like it since you seem to like moons," he replied taking it out of her hands and slipping it on her hand.

"Thank you," she whispered as she held up her hand and looked at the ring, it was a perfect fit.

"Your welcome, since it was your birthday I thought giving it to you today would be best," he explained as he sat on her bed.

"Hmm," she pondered still examining the ring as she sat down next to him.

"Thanks again, you were right, I do love moons," she replied as she leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

He held his cheek in shock as she put his mask on and ushered him out of her room.

"Goodnight then," she smiled as he walked back to his room still in shock.

Soon Minato appeared as well.

"Aah, there you are I was wondering where you wondered off to," Yuuki said as she plopped back on to the bed.

"I thought as your birthday present we could finish where we left off…" he trailed off.

Yuuki cocked her head, "Are you sure, you have a wife and child remember…"

"Yes I know but for some reason I'm drawn to you, I don't know why," he whispered sitting next to her and caressing her cheek.

She reached up and pulled his hand off and rubbed it softly.

She looked up as he stared at her.

"Well, I think you shouldn't because you have a family and it isn't right…" she responded.

"How about just as your birthday present and then we go back to being friends," he questioned softly.

"Deal," she replied.

He reached down and placed his lips softly upon hers.

It was an innocent kiss, between friends, nothing more.

He pulled away and kissed her forehead this time before muttering a happy birthday and goodnight as he left.

Yuuki sighed and got under her covers, 'Why is this happening? I wish that things could go back to normal…'

Soon she went into her meditative sleep pondering upon her unluckiness.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Me: Just want to say if you didn't already, please read the beginning Author's Note. That's all.**

**Lady Yuuki out~**


	14. Old Friends and New

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, I am going to continue this story!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Me: Disclaimers…**

**Rin: These are the OCs that Yuuki DOES NOT own: Ichiru (the female one), Erin, Nina, Sakura, Nana & Ashlen. **

**Haruko: Yuuki does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, Kishimoto does.**

**Isabella: She also doesn't own any other Manga/Anime that are mentioned or any of their characters.**

**Ayame: Neither does she own any songs mentioned or sung. **

**Namida: She does own us, her OCs and this story. **

**Me: Blah…moving on.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Info:**

"…" **= Speaking**

'…' **= Thinking/Inners**

**(…) = Author's Note**

**CAPITAL FONT = Yelling/Anger**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Chapter 14: Old Friends & New**

**Narrator's POV…**

As soon as Yuuki woke up she was pondering her unluckiness.

Was it just Lady Luck or was the Goddess of Fate after her too?

It seemed that all the deities out there were out to make her life miserable and sufferable.

Her being immortal only worsened it by letting the Gods have forever to eternity to torture her.

Enough about Yuuki's pitiful existence, back to the story now.

Yuuki woke and did her normal routine of waking up her guests-some ways not pleasant-and having them eat breakfast.

The Nins weren't suspicious of every little piece of food put in front of them anymore.

In fact they trusted Yuuki with their lives and vice-versa.

Yuuki had noticed that she wasn't the only one getting 'comfortable' with the company.

Many of her friends, old and new had started to get close to their respective crushes.

Nina and Hidan, Ichiru and Kisame, Erin and Itachi, Ayame and Suigetsu, Namida and Naruto and the two most surprising of them all, Ashlen and Ichiru and Haruko and Neji. **(AN: O.o)**

In fact even her cousin Isabella was sidling up to Pein of all people!

She decided that she would get those couples together even if it meant losing a play toy or two, or three…

After she got them together she'd have to sort out her own love life.

She was stuck with a choice between Minato or Madara; good or bad, light or dark, justice or crime…

It was like choosing between her adopted brothers, which was a very hard decision.

Before she could continue in her thoughts though, there was a ringing noise, which informed Yuuki that someone with keys to the house had entered.

She pondered on whom it could be, giving up and deciding to confront them.

"Hey Yuuki, long time no see huh," was the first sentence uttered.

Immediately Yuuki recognized the two voices that had spoken.

It really had been a long time since she saw these guys.

"Yeah, it has," she replied walking towards the voices as a blond and raven head came into view.

It was Itsuki Uzumaki and Rin Uchiha her two closest and first best friends ever.

She glomped the two and they returned the hug smiling.

She then noticed a third figure behind the two.

"Sakura, is that really you?" Yuuki exclaimed in shock exiting the warm embrace and facing the new figure.

"Yeah, it's me, nice to see you again Yuuki," the girl replied smiling softly.

Yuuki walked up and gave her a quick hug before leading the group upstairs to the living room all the while talking to Sakura.

"The last time we saw each other was when I was on vacation in Canada and we lived in my villa together," Yuuki exclaimed.

"I know, that was a fun trip," the silvery-blond replied.

"Oh and just so you guys know, this time I got the Naruto characters at my house, so be prepared," Yuuki quickly whispered as she opened the doors and stepped inside.

The Naruto Nins were lazing about but looked up when the door opened.

They mostly had looks of curiosity on their faces as to who the three girls with Yuuki were.

"Hey guys, this is Rin, Namida's sister, Itsuki, and Sakura. They finally decided to visit and are going to be staying with us," the silverette announced.

The Nins soon returned to lazing around as Yuuki set up rooms for her friends.

When they came back the three joined her other friends in talking about what they'd been up to.

She could already tell who was getting paired up here.

Rin with Deidara, Itsuki with Sasuke-since he kept glancing at her with interest-before checking to see if anyone was looking and turning away every five seconds; and lastly Sakura with Zero since she knew her friend had a longtime crush on her other adoptive brother.

With that settled she began formulating ways to get all the couples together without too much bodily injury to herself.

So busy was she in he thoughts that she didn't notice Naruto-which is pretty obvious she's not in it since the guy wears bright orange for crying out loud-behind her until the last minute when he reached out to touch her shoulder.

She jumped as if she'd been burned before she realized it was just Naruto.

"Oh sorry Naruto, what do you need?" Yuuki asked as she calmed down.

"You seem really out of it today Yuuki-chan. Well I wanted to ask you if that Itsuki girl was the one I'm based off," Naruto replied.

"I know…and yes she is. She's like a female clone of you, heck you could be twins," Yuuki mumbled.

With that Naruto bounded over to talk to his so called twin.

At the same time Itachi and Sasuke confronted the Uchiha Twins.

It seemed the two groups were finally deciding to talk to the ones they were created after.

With that done Yuuki decided to go read outside in the garden to maybe help her mind clear a little.

She pulled out The Other Queen by Philippa Gregory and continued from where she was.

She had five books she was currently reading, this one, Graceling, The Dragon Heir, The Centurion's Wife and The Summoning. **(AN: Currently I am actually reading these five books and they are really good so check them out!)**

As she was reading Nana, her gardener came up from behind her.

Nana was tall, athletically built, short blond hair, bright green eyes, 21 years old and loved nature.

Yuuki had met Nana in the local park one day, Nana being an orphan just wondered around the park, Yuuki asked her to work for her.

Nana agreed since she'd get to see all sorts of new exotic plants in Yuuki's garden.

Yuuki could tell Nana had a crush on Zetsu since of the times she told Yuuki of her encounters with him she was always blushing.

Soon Nana bid Yuuki goodbye to prune the rose bushes and Yuuki continued her book.

She was halfway done before she put the book down, went inside to her room and decided to just doodle away.

The first person she doodled was Gaara.

Why?

Maybe because they were similar, or that they both had insomnia?

Whatever reason he was who she drew.

Not noticing until it was too late she finished the coloring and blew off the excess eraser shavings.

As she blew Gaara popped up in front of her looking around confused.

'Oops, it seems I forgot whatever I draw comes to life,' she thought silently to herself.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" was naturally his first questions.

And so she explained the whole situation right from when Team Kakashi was first handed the scroll to her friends just arriving.

He nodded briefly, already trusting her since Naruto trusted her.

"Would you like me to send you back to your world or would you like to stay…" Yuuki whispered as she closed her eyes tightly at the headache coming on.

"I think I shall stay," Gaara replied.

Nodding she told him what room to go to and where to find everyone else.

He left but soon returned in more casual clothes, which he found in the closet.

"You are much like me," he stated.

"Yes, I suppose so…" she stated before sighing and telling him her story and about her insomnia as well.

"You too.." was all he said as he absorbed the info.

"Just so you know you don't have to explain anything since I already know," she announced.

He 'hned' in reply sitting there in her room, both wide awake because of their insomnia.

She could sense that they were the only ones awake right now.

Not even Madara or Minato were still up and about.

She decided to sit so that their backs faced each other and leaned back against him.

He stiffened for a bit before leaning back a little himself.

In a way the two bonded without any actual 'bonding'.

And for once in their whole lives-that night-both actually fell into a true sleep, not even nightmares, only peaceful rest at last and the sweet smell of Yuuki's room surrounding them.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Me: Again thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Also Nana is a XSweetXSourXSoulX's OC and yes she is Yuuki's gardener and paired with Zetsu. **

** Well please read review and repeat! ^^**

**Lady Yuuki out~**


	15. Bonds

**Author's Note: Still nothing new…**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Me: Yay disclaimers…(Note the sarcasm)…well here are the Senseis!**

**Kurenai: These are the OCs that Yuuki DOES NOT own: Ichiru (the female one), Erin, Nina, Sakura, Nana & Ashlen. **

**Asuma: Yuuki does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, Kishimoto does.**

**Kakashi: She also doesn't own any other Manga/Anime that are mentioned or any of their characters.**

**Gai: Neither does she own any songs mentioned or sung. **

**Lee: She does own her OCs and this story. **

**Gai: Lee!**

**Lee: Gai-sensei!**

***run towards each other and embrace***

**Me: O.O…can we move on please?**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Info:**

"…" **= Speaking**

'…' **= Thinking/Inners**

**(…) = Author's Note**

**CAPITAL FONT = Yelling/Anger**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Chapter 15: Bonds**

**Narrator's POV…**

_Here we go,_

_Welcome to my funeral._

_Without you…_

_I don't even have a pulse._

_All alone,_

_It's dark and cold…_

_With every move I die._

_Here I go,_

_This is my confessional…_

_A lost cause,_

_Nobody can save my soul…_

_I am so delusional,_

_With every move I die…_

_I have destroyed…_

_Our love,_

_It's gone._

_Payback is sick,_

_It's all my fault…_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes,_

_Just fighting to get through the night,_

_I'm losing it!_

_With every move I die!_

_I'm faded…_

_I'm broken inside,_

_I've wasted the love of my life,_

_I'm losing it…_

_With every move I die!_

_When did I become such a hypocrite?_

_Double-life, why is it you're copying?_

_Trust me,_

_I'm paying for it,_

_With every move I die…_

Looking around confused at first-at the fact he wasn't in his room and that there were so many bodies lying scattered-he remembered that he was in the living room and that everyone had decided to sleep here last night.

He rose and followed the source of the music to find Yuuki leaning on a balcony and singing.

Her back was to him so he couldn't see her face and what expression she wore.

The song she sang sounded quite sad, yet he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her singing.

He stood there for a few more minutes just listening to her sing.

Her voice was quite angelic yet heartbreaking since it seemed as if she sang the dismal song with pure misery and melancholy.

As is she was truly experiencing or had experienced the sorrow that went with the melody.

_On the floor,_

_I'm just a zombie,_

_Who I am is not who I wanna be…_

_I'm such a tragedy,_

_With every move I die…_

_I have destroyed…_

_Our love,_

_It's gone._

_Payback is sick,_

_It's all my fault…_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes,_

_Just fighting to get through the night,_

_I'm losing it!_

_With every move I die!_

_I'm faded…_

_I'm broken inside,_

_I've wasted the love of my life,_

_I'm losing it…_

_With every move I die!_

_Whoa oh oh!_

_This is it,_

_And now you're really gone this time…_

_Ohhhh oh oh!_

_Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind!_

_Ay ay ay ay ay,_

_Ay ay ay ay ay,_

_Ay ay ay ay ay ay…_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes,_

_Just fighting to get through the ni-i-i-ight!_

_I'm losing it!_

_With every move I die!_

_I'm faded…_

_I'm broken inside,_

_I've wasted the love of my li-i-ay-ife,_

_I'm losing it…_

_With every move I die!_

When she finally stopped singing he thought that she might have dozed off since she paused but she proved him wrong by quickly turning around and staring at him with guarded and wary eyes.

Though he couldn't help but notice that she had been crying-due to the redness and puffiness of her eyes-and that the only reason she had probably paused was to wipe her tears and take a deep soothing breath.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, I heard a noise and wondered where it came from so I followed the sound. I'll just leave now," he said stumbling back.

"No it's alright, curiosity drove you to come out here. Sorry about that, I must look like a mess," Yuuki mumbled after a great sigh.

'No, you look like a beautiful fallen angel,' he wanted to say but couldn't bring himself to go through with it.

"No, it's fine I'm pretty sure I don't look too great either since I just woke up and my hair is probably messy," he replied instead cursing himself for his cowardice and lack of audacity.

"You look fine actually," she replied softly.

"Oh," was all he could manage as he once again cursed himself for most likely making her feel worse than she already was.

"Hey Blondie, let's go inside now hmm?" she supposed.

"Right," he muttered following her in.

When the two had arrived back in the living room everyone was awake and you could tell they had heard every utterance from Yuuki singing to the conversation.

The blond smiled nervously while Yuuki simply rolled her eyes and smiled a little.

'We've all bonded a lot lately. Now I trust my life in everyone's hands-except Karin, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Madara-and they all trust me with theirs except Orochimaru and Karin. We've all come closer. I think even close enough that I'll tell them why I was crying…' Yuuki thought as she prepared herself.

"Yuuki, you all right?" Isabella asked worriedly.

"Thanks Iz, but I'm fine. Well I think I owe you all an explanation to why I was crying. Um well you see today was the day where I broke up with every one of my previous Exs. What I mean is for some odd reason whenever I dated any of my Exs they all dumped me on this same day. The reason they dumped me being they were actually using me to replace the person they actually loved and dumped me when they could get with that person. That is why I don't exactly like to believe in love anymore," Yuuki explained silently.

The announcement was met with hush and sympathy.

She told them not to feel sympathetic since she didn't like people trying to relate with her past, especially when they had probably never felt anything similar to her experiences.

Many of them cringed at the steel in her voice before showing their understanding by nodding.

With that she reverted back to normal and decided to change clothes.

Everyone else changed as well and they all sat once again in the living room.

A few of the others decided to share things about themselves since Yuuki always told them so much about her past.

"Listen up. I want to tell all of you something since Yuuki trusts us enough that she tells us so much about her past. Well, my parents always abused me and one day I got sick of it so I moved in with a friend and have been with her ever since," Erin articulated.

"I want to say something as well. I'm an orphan, my father was killed and I have no clue where or what happened to my mother," Ichiru uttered.

"You all know I can make parts of my body into animal parts. Well I'm afraid to fly even though I loved to because of an accident I had a while back," Ashlen alleged.

"I'm actually a pureblood vampire and I've actually known Ashlen for years," Sakura whispered.

"Well out of all those statements I'd have to say Erin's and Sakura's were the most shocking of all," Yuuki voiced.

There were nods of agreement all around.

"Well I'd definitely say that a bond has been fashioned between all of us, wouldn't you?" Yuuki proposed.

"Your right about there being a bond. I would know, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed smiling.

Something about Naruto's' smile always seemed to make others smile as well, as everyone in the room returned a beaming or miniature smile, even the stoic ones.

"Ugh, can we stop now? I think that's a little too much bonding for one day," Isabella joked causing everyone to chuckle.

"Well I hope we can continue to get along…"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Me: Who do you think the guy was? **

**The only clues are that he is blond and very shy.**

**Also who said the last line? Good luck guessing, I am still bored…**

**Well read, review and repeat!**

**Lady Yuuki out~**


	16. Love? With a side of FUN!

**Author's Note: I am so stupid! When I was going back and editing this chapter I accidentally saved it as Chapter 15 so I completely wiped out Chapter 15 so I had to do Chapter 17 as Chapter 16 and so on. Chpater 15 was supposed to be them going to an Anime-Con but it's gone noe! TT~TT**

**Well hopefully I don't make any more stupid mistakes, but I am only human…**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Me: Disclaimers with DA friends!**

**Lala: These are the OCs that Yuuki DOES NOT own: Ichiru (the female one), Erin, Nina, Sakura, Nana & Ashlen. **

**Rin: Mah sis does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, Kishimoto does.**

**Erin: She also doesn't own any other Manga/Anime that are mentioned or any of their characters.**

**Lilly: Neither does she own any songs mentioned or sung. **

**All: She does own her OCs and this story. **

**Me: Thank you! Moving On! By the way I recommend listening to the songs when they come in this chapter.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Info:**

"…" **= Speaking**

'…' **= Thinking/Inners**

**(…) = Author's Note**

**CAPITAL FONT = Yelling/Anger**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Chapter 16: Love? With A Side of Fun!**

**Yuuki's POV…5:30 A.M.**

I had a problem, a very big and troublesome problem. **(AN: That's right she stole Shikamaru's Line!)**

I knew in my heart that I was falling in love even though I tried so hard to deny it.

I suppose I'm still scared of getting hurt again…

The problem is not that I'm falling in love but with whom I'm falling in love…

At first it was Minato especially since he was my favorite character, then Madara when I got to know him…and now even Gaara because I have a bond with him that I don't have with the other two…

Why must I always fall for guys with such disconcerting pasts?

I must have a syndrome for liking guys with Hero-Complexes.

I'm starting to think that Shikamaru was right when he said love was too troublesome.

**(AN-Me: Ha so she admits it-Shikamaru: Of course, I'm always right when it comes to troublesome things)**

Maybe I should just stick to being emo and solo all my infinite existence?

Hmm, that would be much easier…

**Narrator's POV…10:00 A.M.**

As Yuuki was admitting to her feelings all the other girls were working on their own love troubles.

The guys however were just laying around bored since all the girls were hiding somewhere.

Zero and Ichiru volunteered to search for the girls while Gaara and Pein went looking for Isabella and Yuuki.

Now Gaara still did not trust the Akatsuki given that they captured him and removed the Ichibi.

The same situation appeared with Pein's feelings towards Gaara.

The only reason they went was because Pein was the 'leader' of the Akatsuki and Gaara was the only real leader from the good guys since he was the Kazekage.

Glaring at each other every five seconds they walked towards the first obvious place, Yuuki's room.

Once again they heard singing. **(AN: Let's just say Yuuki REALLY likes to sing XD)**

This time it seemed as if there was more than one voice though. **(AN: 1****st**** Song: Misery Business-Paramore)**

_I'm in the business of Misery,_

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass,_

_It's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth!_

_I waited a long lunch she finally set him free._

The voices were all distinctly a girl's that much was clear.

There seemed to be three to five girls singing.

Definitely Yuuki and Isabella along with a few others…

_I told him I couldn't lie,_

_He was the only one for me!_

_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me, _

_But I wear the biggest smile!_

_Wooooaaaaaaaaah!_

_I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now!_

_Wooooaaaaaaaaah!_

_It was never my intention to brag,_

_Just steal it all away from you now!_

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cuz I got him where I want him now,_

_And if you could,_

_Then you know you would,_

_Cuz God it just feels so,_

_It just feels sooo good!_

_Second chances,_

_They don't ever matter,_

_People never change._

_What's a whore?_

_You're nothing more._

_I'm sorry that will never change,_

_And about forgiveness,_

_We're both supposed to,_

_I'm ashamed._

_Sorry honey, _

_But I passed it up,_

_Now look this way!_

_There's a million other girls who do it just like you,_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who?_

_They wanted what they liked,_

_It's easy if you do it right!_

_Well I refuse,_

_I refuse,_

_I refuse!_

The two silently stood there listening to the song.

Zero and Ichiru soon arrived behind them and also waited.

_Wooooaaaaaaaaah!_

_I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now!_

_Wooooaaaaaaaaah!_

_It was never my intention to brag,_

_Just steal it all away from you now!_

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cuz I got him where I want him now,_

_And if you could,_

_Then you know you would,_

_Cuz God it just feels sooooo…_

_It just feels sooo good!_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true,_

_And not one of them involving you!_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true,_

_Not one of them involving!_

_Wooooaaaaaaaaah!_

_I never meant to brag,_

_But I gotted where I want him now!_

_Wooooaaaaaaaaah!_

_I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now!_

_Wooooaaaaaaaaah!_

_It was never my intention to brag,_

_Just steal it all away from you now!_

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cuz I got him where I want him now,_

_And if you could,_

_Then you know you would,_

_Cuz God it just feels sooooooooooooooooooo…_

_It just feels sooo good!_

The song had now ended so Pein knocked on the door and opened it.

The boys had barged in on all the girls.

It seemed that only Yuuki, Isabella, Ashlen, Nina and Erin were the voices that were singing though since the girls' faces were slightly flushed.

Now found the girls arrived in the living room and since no one had an idea as to what to do, Yuuki suggested Karaoke and a Dance-Off.

She led them to the floor with the game arcade and headed into one of the Karaoke rooms.

Setting everything up she let Zero and Ichiru go first.

They decided to sing Circles by Hollywood Undead. **(AN: One of my favorite songs! The band is pretty good!)**

_Ichiru: It's hard to say…that everything will be ok…_

_Zero: I hurt Myself…_

Next up were the BFFs.

They chose to sing Bad Boy by Cascada.

As they sang Yuuki remembered what she had decided.

She had decided that as she tried to figure out her love life she would first pair up her friends.

She would also try to have some fun along the way.

As she was thinking, Nina, Erin, Ichiru, Sakura, Nana, and Ashlen got on the stage.

They sang Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

_Hey hey you you,_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way no way,_

_Thin you need a new one!_

_Hey hey you you,_

_I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey hey you you,_

_I know that you like me!_

_No way no way!_

_You know it's not a secret!_

_Hey hey you you,_

I want to be your girlfriend…

Soon they too finished singing so the Sound Nin went next.

They chose Good Girls go Bad by Cobra Starship. **(AN: But of course XD)**

Sasuke and Suigetsu were the main singers with the other guys in the background.

Karin sang the girl part herself.

Soon the Konoha Nin and Gaara stepped up.

First Naruto, Sai and Gaara sang Hero's Comeback. **(AN: Hey I can't just leave that song out XDD)**

_3, 2, 1_

_Make some noise!_

They finished and Sakura sang Hurry up and Save Me by Tiffany Giardina. **(AN: What, she's mainly a weakling in the show)**

Once she finished all the girls who didn't really like Sakura in the show snickered.

Yuuki and Isabella kept their composure, though they laughed at the irony of the song on the inside.

Minato was the last and chose If I Had You by Adam Lambert.

Who knew he could sing that high?

Yuuki knew exactly why he chose the song and bit her lip in even more frustration added to her love problems.

Next up was the Akatsuki!

Konan sang a solo of When I Grow Up by Pussycat Dolls. **(AN: Heck yeah! Go Konan!)**

The rest sang in their partnered groups.

Hidan and Kakuzu first since Hidan wanted to show off his Jashin-given skills.

They chose-Hidan forced Kakuzu to pick-Keep Your Hands Off My Girl by Good Charlotte.

**(AN: Another fave of mine. I saw this epic Hidan AMV with it so this song is the first I think of when I see Hidan)**

Next up Sasori and Deidara-they actually agreed on a song-and chose Me Against The World.

They got so into the song that Sasori started head banging and Deidara played Air Guitar.

**(AN: Lol, yeah XD)**

Then Itachi and Kisame came up and selected Pain by Three Days Grace.

Everyone who knew of Itachi's past cried even Yuuki and Isabella.

Zetsu decided to sing a duet with himself for Dynamite by Taio Cruz.

He actually sang very well.

Pein chose Young also by Hollywood Undead. **(AN: Also one of my faves of this band)**

Lastly 'Tobi' sang something OOC or in character since he was actually Madara.

He chose the song For Your Entertainment also by Adam Lambert, since he was never one to be outdone when it came to love.

**(AN: Lol, yeah he doesn't want to be outdone by Minato)**

Soon only Yuuki and Isabella were left.

They both went to the stage and announced that they would do two duets and a solo each.

Their first duet was to Hook Me Up, then to Untouched.

As for their separate songs…

Isabella chose to sing If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears.

Yuuki chose Impossible by Shontelle.

_I remember years ago,Someone told me I should take,_

_Caution when it comes to love,_

_I did…_

It was clear her message was that she was still worried about being hurt and that she was confused right now.

Now that everyone had sang they moved on to the Dance-Off.

After Yuuki explained the rules, she drew up a match list.

First up was Deidara Vs. Gaara.

Gaara won.

"Dammit! I demand a rematch, un!" was Dei's exclamation when he lost.

He did not get rematch and was put in the disqualified corner.

Then it was Gaara Vs. Naruto.

Naruto won, Gaara simply acknowledged his defeat with a nod and went to the Corner.

The rest of the tournament went like this-

**Naruto Vs. Sasuke**

**Winner: Sasuke**

**Sasuke Vs. Kisame**

**Winner: Sasuke**

**Sasuke Vs. Itsuki**

**Tie**

**Sasuke Vs. Itsuki Round 2**

**Winner: Sasuke**

**Sasuke Vs. Konan, Sakura, Sai, Nina, Sakura (OC), Erin, Ichiru (OC), Nana, Ashlen, Karin, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Namida, Ayame, Zetsu, Kakuzu**

**Winner: Sasuke**

**Sasuke Vs. Juugo, Suigetsu, Rin, Haruko, Sasori, Hidan, Pein, Tobi, Itachi, Minato**

**Tie**

**Sasuke Vs. Juugo, Suigetsu, Rin, Haruko, Sasori Round 2**

**Winner: Sasuke**

-Soon the only people left were Pein, Tobi, Itachi, Minato, Hidan, Isabella and Yuuki.

Someone had to stop Sasuke's reign, but who?

**Sasuke Vs. Isabella**

Everyone but Sakura and Karin were hoping for Sasuke to lose.

Both contestants stared at each other.

'I will defeat this duck-butt and crush his stupid Uchiha Ego once and for all,' Isabella thought to herself.

'I have not come this far to be defeated by a girl!' Sasuke reassured himself.

The song was Jump by Flo Rida. **(AN: An epic song & perfect for dancing to!)**

The two were literally jumping around everywhere.

Both were pulling out all the stops and using their best moves.

However…

Isabella won!

Everyone jumped around in happiness.

Finally Sasuke's evil winning streak had run out.

They soon calmed down to finish the contest.

**Isabella Vs. Hidan**

Both prayed to Jashin before starting, Hidan was quite surprised at Isabella being a Jashinist that he messed up and lost.

**Isabella Vs. Itachi**

Itachi won of course, earning Isabella's respect along the way.

**Itachi Vs. Tobi**

**Winner: Tobi**

Madara was determined to show Yuuki that he was the best dancer to impress her.

Of course he forgot that he might have to go against her…

**'Tobi' Vs. Yuuki**

**Winner: Yuuki**

Yuuki was the best dancer in the house most likely since she has always danced as a hobby or to rehearse for a concert.

Poor Madara, who only wanted to impress Yuuki, ended up being beaten by her.

**Yuuki Vs. Minato**

**Winner: Yuuki**

Minato knew he didn't stand a chance so he forfeited.

Once again a victory for Yuuki, it's funny how she went against both the guys who like her and won.

**Yuuki Vs. Pein**

The final match, and probably the most epic with Sasuke Vs. Isabella right behind.

Pein and Yuuki both nodded, they didn't hate each other but didn't really talk either.

They had a mutual respect for each other and a small friendship.

The song was 1 2 3 by Britney Spears.

The match was pretty cool since the song was a very good dance song.

Both of them grabbed some unlucky people for partners at one point from the 'audience'.

At the end both were tired.

The match was a tie and both were too tired to do a rematch.

So the games ended as everyone headed to the Hot springs on Floor 10 for relaxation.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Me: Yay finally some real fluff and lots of fun!**

**Yuuki: So…tired…XP**

**Pein: You got…that…right…XP**

***faint***

**Me: Maybe I shouldn't' have pushed them so hard…Na! XD**

**I think this is definitely my longest chapter, well please review!**

**Lady Yuuki out~**


	17. Choices

**Author's Note: Well this chapter is a little more relaxed…and depressing…**

******Sorry I didn't update on Firday but I wanted to wait until today for a reason. **

******That reason being Naruto's Birthday!**

******Also by the end of this chapter you my reviewers will have to make a descision. **

**I am asking all of you because I can not decide by myself.**

**So make sure to read the Author's Note at the end!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Me: Disclaimers with my siblings! (Names are from DA Accounts)**

**Rin: These are the OCs that Yuuki DOES NOT own: Ichiru (the female one), Erin, Nina, Sakura, Nana & Ashlen. **

**Sprite: Mah sis does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, Kishimoto does.**

**Rin: She also doesn't own any other Manga/Anime that are mentione****d or any of their characters.**

**Sprite: Neither does she own any songs mentioned or sung. **

**Both: She does own her OCs and this story. **

**Me: Thank you! Moving On!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Info:**

"…" **= Speaking**

'…' **= Thinking/Inners**

**(…) = Author's Note**

**CAPITAL FONT = Yelling/Anger**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Chapter 17: Choices…**

**Yuuki's POV…12:00 a.m.**

'Well, at least I know that Gaara is out,' I thought to myself.

I had decided a few hours ago after the dancing and relaxing that Gaara was only a really close friend.

Sure we had a bond but he didn't like me that way-Thank Jashin-and I wanted to keep our bond as just a bond.

Also we're both too similar, I want someone who's like me but not too similar.

So now the choice was narrowed down to Minato or Madara…

**Narrator's POV…Friday-March 13: 12:00 p.m.**

It had been almost 3 months since the Ninjas had arrived to our world; a month since Yuuki's birthday, 5 days before Kisame's birthday.

They had gotten used to their new lifestyles.

They had also gotten very close to the humans of this world.

Yuuki had successfully paired up her friends as planned and now worked on her problems.

The couples:

ErinXItachi

Sakura(OC)XZero

Ichiru(OC)XKisame,

AshlenXIchiru(VK),

NinaXHidan,

NanaXZetsu,

HarukoXNeji,

AyameXSuigetsu,

RinXDeidara,

ItsukiXSasuke,

NamidaXNaruto, and IsabellaXPein.

She had also paired up some of the ninjas themselves.

KarinXJuugo

KonanXSasori

SakuraXSai (O.o)

Only Orochimaru **(AN: No duh)**, Kabuto, Kakuzu, and Gaara remained single.

**(AN: Which means they're free for me! Well Gaara at least XD)**

Now she knew she had no more excuses to not work on her own love problems…

She had no clue whom to choose though; Her only advisor in this matter…Gaara.

He was the only one she trusted for help-along with Isabella-because of their bond.

And he proved to be the perfect person for the job.

He listened patiently as she explained her dilemma and once she was done suggested that she spend a day with each to get to know them better before choosing.

Which is exactly what she planned to do today during the little party celebrating the 3-month anniversary of the Nins' arrival.

She would get Minato and Madara alone with her for an hour to learn more about each other and have a mini date.

Now if only she would work up the nerve. **(AN: She may be brave when in a life and death situation but when it comes to love she is as nervous as a normal person would be in aforementioned life or death situation.)**

Gaara and Isabella helped her out by locking her and Minato on the 10th floor.

"Well, looks like we'll be stuck here for a while," Yuuki started apprehensively.

"Yes, I guess so. Yuuki please tell me why you're so nervous?" Minato considered.

"Um well I still can't decide between Madara or you and I am trying my best to pick one but I can't…" she trailed off looking at the ground.

"Well, how about I tell you a bit about myself. Things not even you would know from the manga or anime," Minato replied patiently.

"Alright," she replied sitting down.

"Let's see, where to start…" he pondered.

"The beginning?" Yuuki asked.

"The beginning, of course.

When I was still in the academy my only dream was to graduate and become a ninja.

I never would have imagined I'd become the hokage.

That was Kushina's dream.

When she first arrived at the academy, everyone made fun of her because of her round face and red hair.

However after she…ahh...beat a boy up she was feared and called the bloody habañero…

When we first met she thought I was one of those perfect boys who everyone liked, in fact she hated me.

Though sometime between us graduating, becoming Genin and getting teams we became friends since both of us were stereotyped; Her by everyone hating her and thinking her an outsider; me by everyone expecting me to be a prodigy and perfect at everything, though both of us never expected to fall in love.

It was the day where some Ninjas from another village came and kidnapped her since she was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, as you know.

I saved her by following the strands of her hair that she left; no one else was able to find her.

As I jumped onto a tall tree with her in my arms, I told her I loved her hair and though it was beautiful and that if she hadn't used it as a trail I would never have had found her.

That was when we fell for each other.

Soon after we married, I was declared the Yondaime Hokage by Sarutobi-san and you know the rest.

Kushina became pregnant, Naruto was born, Madara kidnapped them and released the Kyuubi, I had to seal the Kyuubi in my own son along with some of my and Kushina's chakra to have a bit of us come out incase he lost control.

I never expected to be pulled into this new unknown world and meet you; or even to fall in love with you but I did and I'm happy and I'm sure Kushina is happy that I get another chance to love even if it isn't her…"

His story now finished he waited for any comments.

Yuuki sat pondering his story and smiled softly that Kushina wouldn't mind if she chose Minato…

"Thank you for telling me all that, it was quite interesting and touching," she finally said.

They both sat there for a bit before Minato nodded and walked back down.

Next Isabella had dragged 'Tobi' up-since Gaara couldn't find out the truth about Madara-and locked him up with Yuuki.

Madara seeing Yuuki came over and sat next to her.

He slowly removed his mask and set it down as the Genjutsu dispelled revealing a young, longhaired Madara.

"Hey," he said softly not wanting to disturb Yuuki's thoughts.

"Hi," she replied shaking herself from her thoughts.

"So I guess I'm supposed to tell you my life story…" he wandered off.

"I guess so," she replied staring at him patiently.

"Very well…

I was born into the family of the Uchiha Clan leader at the time.

Our father-Gin-was well respected hence the leader; our mother-Ai-was kind and everyone loved her.

I had a twin brother named Izuna.

I was the eldest and the popular one; While Izuna was younger and more to himself

Even so we were inseparable.

We did everything together since childhood and were quite close.

We were the Uchiha prodigies at the time much like Itachi and Sasuke.

Our mother had died when we were 5 from childbirth.

She was pregnant with the child that was to be our newborn sister but she was too weak and ended up dying along with the unborn infant.

The infant's name was going to be Emi but not even she got a chance at life.

Our father went into a deep depression and became harsher since then.

We were raised strictly and had to be perfect in everything.

Our mother's death brought my brother and I even closer since we were the only ones the other could go to when sad.

We cried together that day of her death and promised to keep each other alive so we did not lose another precious person.

Then came the day where we were assigned our first S-rank mission.

By that time we were 16 and Anbu plus we had already unlocked our Sharingan since we were prodigies and trained so harshly by our father.

It was only the two of us and it was an assassination of some tyrant-named Izanagi-who was oppressing the people of Yukigakure; a small snowy village with few ninjas.

Supposedly it was to be easy since we were Anbu but things went wrong, horribly wrong.

When we arrived everything seemed too easy: getting through the gate, into the castle, past the guards…finally we reached the prize, the target's chambers.

As soon as we entered though kunai and shuriken came at us from all sides.

It seemed that they were prepared for us.

We barely made it out of there but Izuna and I managed to kill all the men hidden in the room.

Just as we reached the target and I prepared to slit his throat, Izuna pushed me out of the way.

I fell to the ground and looked up at my brother to see him pierced through by several swords held by some guards we didn't see earlier.

He fell forward right in front of me on the ground.

That's when I lost it, I remember killing all the guards slowly and painfully and then slicing up their bodies into mutilated bits.

I then killed the target swiftly.

Soon however my bloodlust stopped and my shaking hands dropped my sword.

I stumbled over to my brother and carefully extracted the weapons before removing his armor and flipping him over onto my lap.

I called his name many times before he slowly opened his eyes.

I promised him I would get him home quickly and find a medic but he told me it was no use and simply smiled up at me.

He told me that he had discovered that if you took the Sharingan of your brother and implanted it into your own eyes that you could become immortal and gain the Eternal Sharingan.

He said that he was so tempted by the power but could not bring himself to kill me.

H-he t-told me to take his Sharingan and gain the Eternal Sharingan instead.

I could not speak from my grief and only shook my head numbly.

He made me swear to do it as his last wish and to help the Uchiha Clan grow strong.

I could not deny him his last wish and swore.

He smiled one last time before closing his eyes and dying.

The smile still upon his face, it appeared as if he was only sleeping.

I tried yelling at him to wake up once again but it was no use.

That was when I collapsed on top of him sobbing for my life.

My brother was my only family left since our father had died a year before our mission.

I was the heir now that he was gone; though I would have given it all up to save him.

I carried my brother's body in my arms, the target's in a body bag on my shoulder.

Walking through those front gates I headed straight to the Council.

People all around me whispered at my appearance.

For once I could care less.

Arriving at the tower I barged in on the Council during a meeting.

I set down my brother gently before tossing the body bag into the center.

There is your tyrant I sneered picking up Izuna once more before teleporting to the Uchiha Clan Property.

I had planned a funeral and watched as many attended.

I did as he had asked of me and implanted his eyes unto mine own.

The power was amazing but it could never bring back my brother.

After I established my power as the clan leader.

That is when my story becomes known.

I tried to overthrow Hashirama when he was elected as the first Hokage after we founded Konoha and fought him in the Valley of End before faking my death.

I tried once again by releasing the Kyuubi and failed.

I secretly started the Akatsuki with Pein and Konan.

Lastly I tried influencing the Uchihas to have a coup, which failed since Itachi killed them all under Council orders.

Itachi then joined the Akatsuki and would not let me destroy Konoha or touch his brother."

Madara was openly crying now at the reawakened memories of Izuna.

'So the accusations that he stole Izuna's eyes were a lie," Yuuki thought as she looked at Madara solemnly.

Reaching over she hugged him tightly.

Letting him lay his head on her lap, she sang a lullaby and stroked his hair until he calmed down.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The rest of the night she sat on the cold roof floor cradling Madara with a blanket over him.

Continuously singing a lullaby while leaning back against the wall.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Me: Madara's story up till the establishment of Konoha is completely created by me since we never hear anything about his childhood, or at least I haven't heard anything.**

**Also Gin means Silver and Ai means Love.**

**Hope you liked it!**

*****Important descision Time*****

Please tell me whom you think Yuuki should be with! 

**Minato or Madara? **

**Don't just base your answer on their life stories, also base it on who you think she would be happier with, etc…That's all!**

**Lady Yuuki out~**


	18. Happiness

**Author's Note: By popular vote, Madara is the winner!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Madara: I knew it. I'm an Uchiha after all and girls always dig Uchihas!**

**Minato: What? Do people just hate me or something?**

**Me: Hmm, well I suppose it's cuz girls just like bad boys better.**

**Minato: *goes emo***

**Me: Hey don't go all emo one me just yet! Just cuz people chose Madara over you doesn't mean you don't get your happy ending.**

**Minato: Really?**

**Me: Yes, now can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Minato: Hehe…right! These are the OCs that Yuuki DOES NOT own: Ichiru (the female one), Erin, Nina, Sakura, Nana & Ashlen. **

**Madara: Yuuki does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, Kishimoto does.**

**Pein: She also doesn't own any other Manga/Anime that are mentioned or any of their characters.**

**Hidan: Neither does she own any songs mentioned or sung. **

**Itachi: She does own her OCs and this story. **

**Me: Thank you! Let's begin?**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Info:**

"…" **= Speaking**

'…' **= Thinking/Inners**

**(…) = Author's Note**

**CAPITAL FONT = Yelling/Anger**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Chapter 18: Happiness…**

**Narrator's POV…Saturday-March 15: 2:35 p.m.**

"Yuuki!" came Haruko's voice blaring down the hallways.

Haruko ran quickly to the living room; her blonde, black-tipped hair slipping out of it's bun.

Arriving at her destination, she tried to slow her body down.

Failing because of her excessive momentum she crashed into the person who just happened to be walking into the living room himself.

That person being-a now pissed-Sasuke; who just happened to be activating his Sharingan.

"Move it Uchiha, I don't have time to bother with you right now," Haruko muttered and dashed to Yuuki who was looking on with amusement.

"Yuuki…" Haruko started breathlessly from running.

"Yes? What is it that's so important that you were running?" Yuuki questioned after smirking at Sasuke.

"I had a vision," Haruko replied.

"What was it about," Yuuki replied seriously now.

Whenever Haruko had a vision it was very important; the visions could signal both good and bad events however and were quite mystifying.

"Three beings, one female, two males. They just flashed in out of nowhere into the living room," Haruko answered.

"Hmm. Alright then, Nins please put up your genjutsus or put on your disguises," Yuuki ordered.

The Ninjas, along with the girls helping, started getting to work.

In a few minutes they were all disguised.

"Good, now just act natural. I'll get the servants to start making lunch as well," Yuuki announced next.

As soon as Yuuki had started to head out, there was a flash as predicted.

Yuuki covered her eyes and lowered her hand when the light was gone.

In front of her were the people Haruko had described.

All three wore dark clothing.

The first male had bright orange hair like Ichigo from Bleach.

He had one blue eye and one red eye, one eye had a black star in it.

He wore studs on both ears; the right ear had an earring dangling up to his chin though.

The second male had hot pink hair covering one eye and bronze-brown eyes.

He had two piercings on each ear; he also had a lip piercing and some brow studs.

He wore many necklaces around his neck.

He had on a white t-shirt with black jacket and gloves.

His jeans were black and had little rips towards the thigh and knee.

He wore converse and you could see two tattoos sneaking down from the bottom of his jeans.

The female also had the hot pink hair and bronze-brown eyes; she was possible the male's twin.

Her hair was longer though and stopped just above her waist.

She only had one ear pierced, a lip piercing and had some brow piercings as well.

She wore a strap-neck tank top-black-and a loin-cloth like skirt-also black-along with some black knee-high boots and elbow-length gloves.

She had a tattoo on her right thigh that was some words in an unknown language as well as a chain peeking out from her boot.

On her left thigh was a dragon that traveled up to her stomach with a feather above her knee.

"Hello, my name is La Tren. You are Yuuki I presume," the orange head asked.

"Um hello. Yes I'm Yuuki," the silverette replied cautiously.

"Nice to meet you, the twins over there are Maiko and Maiya. We are here because the twins heard of your and your friends' powers and wanted to meet all of you. You did get the call right?" La Tren asked.

"Call? No…" Yuuki replied confused.

"I see…Maiko told me he had called ahead to inform you of our arrival. I guess he was lying…" La Tren replied glaring at the pink-haired boy.

"Umm, I forgot?" Maiko tried to make an excuse.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion. If you want I can just teleport them back home," the orangette offered.

"Oh no that's fine they can stay if they want," Yuuki replied smiling.

"Okay, well I'll head out then. You two behave!" he said before flashing away.

"Umm just mingle for now, I have to go get lunch prepared," Yuuki said heading to the kitchen.

**Yuuki POV**

I arrived in the kitchen and discussed things with Sebastian.

After the lunch menu was prepared I decided to settle dinner as well.

As I was talking to Sebastian I heard a scream coming from the living room.

Glancing at Sebastian we both ran towards the noise.

**Living Room…**

**Maiya POV**

My brother is such an idiot for not calling ahead.

Oh well.

Hmm Yuuki seems nice though.

She said to mingle so let's see…oh the man counting money seems interesting since I love money as well…

I headed towards him.

"Hi, I'm Maiya!" I introduced myself cheerfully.

"Zukaku," the man replied not even glancing up.

"So you like money," I asked.

"Hn," he replied still counting.

"So do I!" I exclaimed.

He looked up at me.

I finally saw his face properly.

He had brown tousled hair and brownish-gold skin.

He reminded me of my favorite Naruto character and crush, Kakuzu.

Wait, Zukaku…Kakuzu..money…!

"OMG!" I screamed jumping onto him.

"You're Kakuzu from Naruto aren't you!" I shouted happily.

**Maiko POV**

Hmm Yuuki seemed to take our arrival pretty well.

She was pretty nice and hot!

So she said to mingle…

Hmm oh there we go.

That guy in the corner is perfect.

Now I can try out my Gay act to see if I can make that guy squirm.

I walked over to him and sat down.

"Sup, I'm Maiko." I said.

"Tokuba," he answered pushing up his glasses.

With his silver hair and glasses he reminded me of Kabuto from Naruto…nah!

"So Tokuba, you single?" I asked slowly sliding closer at each sentence.

"Umm yeah…" he replied confused.

"So am I…" I hinted as I scooted closer.

"Uhh…" he looked kind of freaked out.

"So, I was wondering…" I started, my shoulder now touching his.

I faced him, our faces only a few inches apart when…

My stupid sister screamed out 'OMG' for some reason.

I turned to look at her to see her on top of some guy.

I turned to look at Tokuba only to see he slipped away.

'Darn, just when things were getting fun too,' I thought.

"What happened? Who screamed?" I heard someone yell from the entrance.

**Yuuki POV**

I had arrived at the living room with Sebastian close behind.

"What happened? Who screamed?" I asked worriedly.

"Sorry about that…" Maiya trailed off, "I just found out that he's Kakuzu from Naruto which must mean that the rest of you all are also from Naruto…"

"Fuck," Hidan cursed, "Not another one."

Sighing I sat down and explained the story to the two twins.

"Wow that's so cool!" Maiko declared.

"Can we please stay here with you?" Maiya begged.

"Sure I guess," I replied, "It's not like I don't have the room."

I sent Sebastian to arrange two rooms for the new guests.

"Thank you!" both twins screamed jumping up and down.

"No problem," I smiled wearily.

**…Two Hours Later…Yuuki's POV…**

The rooms were set up and I had already got Maiya and Kakuzu together.

Yes I work Fast…

Hmm so now I still have to decide on whom to choose…Minato or Madara.

At least I know now but I hope he doesn't get angry with me…

"Madara, Minato can I talk to you two…on the roof…" I asked.

The two shared a glance and followed me to the elevator.

The half a minute ride up was very tense.

The door opened with a ding.

We stepped out and sat by the pool.

"I've decided and I want to talk to Minato real quick first…" I announced.

Madara looked puzzled.

Minato nodded and followed me to the garden area.

"Minato, I choose Madara, I'm sorry," I said to him once I was sure Madara wasn't listening.

"That's alright," he replied smiling softly as he turned to go.

"Wait, I'm not done. I want you to still be happy so…" I whipped out my sketch book and flipped to a certain page.

It was a picture of Kushina that was almost finished.

I added the final color and softly breathed on it as if giving the picture life.

There was a small flash before Kushina appeared.

Minato's eyes lit up to see his wife again.

"Kushina!" he cried out hugging her.

"It's nice to see you again too Minato," she replied easing herself out of the hug.

"Thank you so much Yuuki, you don't know how much this means to me…but how…" Minato breathed out.

"It seems the reason it did not work before was because I didn't want tot let go of you just yet," I replied smiling.

He walked up and practically crushed me in a hug.

Laughing I squirmed out only to be hugged by Kushina.

"Thank you Yuuki, I never thought I would see Minato again," she whispered.

I hugged her back for a few seconds then pulled away.

Both smiled at me once more, leaning onto one another.

I quietly slipped away to let them have some time alone together.

Sighing I walked over to Madara.

"So," I sighed.

"I hope your happy with Minato," Madara said bitterly.

"Wow, you're an idiot," I declared laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" he questioned angrily.

"I'm laughing at you! I chose you not Minato you stupid Uchiha," I replied giggling now.

"You what?" he muttered blinking a bit before jumping up and grabbing me.

He lifted me up and spun me around.

I landed softly on the ground, his arms still around me.

"Really…" he asked softly.

"Yes, really…" I replied hugging him.

He hugged me back tightly and his body started to shudder.

I could tell he was crying; he hadn't' expected me to choose him and was ready for refusal.

Since I had chosen him he released all his tension and worry and sobbed into my shoulder.

"Hush, it's alright," I murmured softly rubbing his back and holding him soothingly.

**Narrator's POV…Friday-December 23: 11:00 p.m.**

Everyone was gathered around the living room.

The couches had all been turned towards the fireplace, which was on.

It had been 8 months since Yuuki had made her decision a year since the Nins had arrived in our world.

Everything was perfect; it was almost Christmas and everyone was finally happy.

Maiko had finally stopped teasing Kabuto and Orochimaru by not acting gay anymore.

Though he occasionally tried flirting with Yuuki.

Maiya and Kakuzu got together and broke up only a month after.

Every other couple was still happily together.

Sai, Orochimaru and Kabuto were the only ones still single.

Sasuke had finally hooked up with Sakura since she and Sai broke up.

Something about Sai being too emotionless and calling her Ugly too many times.

Gaara had asked Itsuki out when Sasuke broke up with her.

Happiness, who would have thought that it would actually arrive in this chaotic household full of Ninjas who were all enemies?

It had taken a while, a lot of shouting and many group therapy sessions with Yuuki as the Therapist...*cough* from hell *cough* but they had put aside their differences and signed a peace agreement.

Maybe Happily Ever After doesn't just happen in fairytales after all...

"Tobi! Give me back my clay!"

"But Sempai, Tobi didn't do anything!"

Yuuki laughed to herself as everyone else looked amused or annoyed

…okay it wasn't perfect but it would have to work for these Nins who should never have been mixed together in the first place, because it could only cause…Chaos…

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Me: Now before you all yell at me; no that is NOT the ending there are still two more chapters. **

**Well tell me how you like this chapter cuz things are only about to get chaotic!**

**So Please review or else I will END the story HERE and you'll NEVER know what was supposed to happen in the next two chapters! Muahahahaha!**

**Lady Yuuki out~**


	19. Author's Note: Very Important!

**People who need to still comment:**

**xxxInfinity**

**People who have already commented: **

**LalaGirlinLalaLand-Yes**

**ILoveCreepyThings-Yes**

**XSweetXSourXSoulX-Yes**

**ErinRocks122-Yes**

**Beka-Azami-Yes**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**~Just wanted to say that anyone who has an OC in this story are the only people who need to comment~**

Okay then let me get straight to the point.

For the next chapter I need to know if the people with OCs in mah story mind if I have their OCs shouting out things in the next chapter, which will either be something random or sex-related.

Yes I am hinting that some of the OCs are having sex.

No I will not go into detail or have any lemons cuz that's not my style.

But they will be heard yelling some things.

So I need you to comment whether you mind or not, cuz I already have planned on who's OCs I'm using but I wanted to make sure the owners wouldn't mind.

So if you do NOT comment I will use your OC without your permission.u MUST comment whether you are fine with it or not.

Simply say Yes or No.

If you want to rather say a random thing and nothing sex-related you can add that as well.

**~That is all, please expect the next chapter to be up Saturday or Sunday~**


	20. Solution!

**Author's Note: Happy Birthdays to Mizuki on Friday, Hashirama Senju, the first hokage on Saturday and Anko Mitarashi today! Well you wanted it so here it is! Chapter 19~**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Me: Disclaimers first…**

**Rin: These are the OCs that Yuuki DOES NOT own: Ichiru (the female one), Erin, Nina, Sakura, Nana, Ashlen, Maiya, Maiko & La Tren.**

**Namida: Yuuki does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, Kishimoto does.**

**Isabella: She also doesn't own any other Manga/Anime that are mentioned or any of their characters.**

**Maiya: Neither does she own any songs mentioned or sung. **

**Maiko: She does own her OCs and this story. **

**Me: All right, let's start!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Info:**

"…" **= Speaking**

'…' **= Thinking/Inners**

**(…) = Author's Note**

**CAPITAL FONT = Yelling/Anger**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Chapter 19: Solutions?**

**Narrator's POV…Saturday-December 24th-2:15 p.m.**

It was the day before Christmas.

Yuuki was having everyone help set up decorations.

She was currently trying to put the star on top of the Christmas tree.

The final touch…unfortunately she was an inch too short.

Pushing on her tiptoes she almost had it.

Sighing she stood back on her heels and pouted at the evil tree.

Ready to give up she tried just once more.

As she almost placed it on it slipped from her hands.

She braced herself for the crash that was sure to come but heard nothing.

Confused she turned around to find 'Tobi' in front of her or his chest to be more exact.

He had grabbed the star before it fell and was leaning up to place it on the tree.

Accomplishing his goal he stepped back and waited for her to say something.

"I could have done it myself," she pouted.

She could tell he was raising an eyebrow and smirking at her disbelievingly behind his mask.

She frowned and stuck out her tongue childishly.

Then she marched past him to supervise the baking of sugar cookies.

He chuckled at her behavior and followed her close behind.

She paused to look out of the window to see Erin, Nina, Itachi, and Hidan having a snowball fight instead of shoveling the driveway.

She tapped on the window loudly to vie their attention.

They looked up and sweat dropped at her annoyed expression.

Waving they hurried back to work.

Rolling her eyes she continued to the kitchen.

As soon as she stepped through the threshold her senses were hit by the delicious sugary scent.

Sebastian looked up from his work when she entered and walked towards her and 'Tobi'.

"We are almost done with the cookies, only a few dozen more to bake my lady," he informed her on the progress bowing.

"Excellent, well done Sebastian. You all can take a break after your done," Yuuki replied.

Bowing one more Sebastian headed back to his spot.

Yuuki turned out of the kitchen after grabbing a few of the extra cookies and headed toward the garden in the back.

Arriving at her destination, 'Tobi' still with her, she smiled at the area.

She had asked Nana, Zetsu, Pein and Isabella to arrange some tables, flowers and lights for the party tomorrow.

They had done a gorgeous job.

There were seven or eight round tables, covered with pale blue tablecloths and gold dishes.

Each table had a vase with white roses, poinsettias and lilies.

There were gold and silver lights scattered along the lawn.

Some were hung up like streamers around the benches and archways that were normally here.

Spotting the ones who were in charge here she waved them over.

"It looks amazing, truly out of a fairytale. Excellently done you four," she complimented them.

"Thank you. If it hadn't been for Nana and Zetsu's amazing flower arrangement skills and Pein's gravity powers I don't think we could have done it," Isabella replied.

Nana blushed slightly leaning into Zetsu who smiled.

Pein grinned, "Don't forget your arranging skills and orderliness."

Isabella blushed this time.

Giggling Yuuki nodded at them before moving on.

Last thing she had to check was the foyer.

Everyone else was assigned to decorate the area since it was so large.

She had left Maiya and Maiko in charge.

Hopefully nothing went wrong…

Arriving her eyes widened at how amazing it looked.

Her guests were in for a big surprise tomorrow.

She looked for the pink-haired twins and found them talking near the door.

She walked up and congratulated each on the excellent work.

"Wow all of you did amazingly. Nice job, you can take a break," she spoke smiling.

Maiya nodded and headed to the other side of the entrance to tell everyone else.

"So, Yuuki, did you fall from heaven or are you always this beautiful?" asked Maiko once his sister left.

Ever since the twins had arrived Maiko was always trying cheesy pick-up lines on Yuuki.

It was quite fun for Yuuki to see what he came up with next.

Though for Madara who was standing right there, he wished he could smack the kid each time he tried flirting with his girl.

"Well Maiko I'm not sure but I'll let you know if I find out," Yuuki replied chuckling at his silly antics.

He grinned back before heading to the kitchen for a drink.

'Well that's everything that needed to be done, hmm…' Yuuki thought checking off the things from her mental checklist.

At that moment there was a flash.

"Oh hello La Tren, nice to see you again. Any particular reason you're back early?" Yuuki asked staring at the orange-head in front of her.

"Well, I figured something out. Can you call a meeting?" he asked his eyes bright.

"Sure, follow me," she said as she headed toward the living room.

Five minutes later everyone had arrived.

They all sat scattered near the fireplace at which La Tren stood.

"Alright, I know all of you have been here for a year now and couldn't find a way but I have. I've found a way to send you all back to your world," he exclaimed.

All the Nins looked shocked at the thought.

They had gotten used to living here, but they knew it was only right that they must leave eventually.

They no longer had an excuse now that La Tren knew a way.

La Tren informed them that he would send them back tomorrow and that they should start saying goodbyes and pack.

All the girls looked ready to cry that they would lose their loved one.

Yuuki simply looked at everyone.

She knew this day would come but why tomorrow?

Why on Christmas?

Each couple headed to their rooms intent on spending their last day together.

Maiya, Maiko, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sai simply headed to pack.

Yuuki and Madara walked slowly to her room.

Yuuki appeared as if she was in a trance-like state.

Madara looked at her worriedly.

They arrived in her room and she sat down on the bed.

Madara took off his mask, undoing the genjutsu and appearing as his young self as usual.

He sat down next to Yuuki.

She looked up at him and crawled into his arms.

They sat there silently as music played from Yuuki's I-pod on its speaker base.

"I don't want any of you to leave," she finally spoke, "At least not tomorrow."

She was not crying like the other girls instead she was seething.

"I know, I do not wish to leave either," Madara replied annoyed.

"Well, how about we make these last few hours last?" she asked.

Nodding Madara watched as she cranked up the volume on the base.

She opened up the windows letting in bright light.

Then she looked through her closet and pulled out two beanbags chairs.

Plopping them down she sat in one and motioned for Madara to join her.

"So what do we do..?" she pondered.

"How about s-" Madara started glancing at the bed.

"No, I am a 1013 year old virgin and I shall remain so," she huffed glaring at him.

He sweat dropped but shrugged thinking of what else they could do.

"No sex, but snuggling is fine," she muttered.

He nodded and the two sat together.

Yuuki slipped into his lap, her head rested on Madara's chest his arms around her waist.

They decided to talk about what La Tren could have come up with to send the Nins back.

As they were talking the song Lovegame by Lady Gaga started to play.

Yuuki twitched as she realized what song came on.

Madara looked at her questionably.

"I like Lady Gaga okay? Even if some of her songs are a little…weird," she responded.

They started hearing voices from around the room since both had very strong hearing for obvious reasons.

"_Oh Itachi! Right there! HARDER!" Erin's voice rang out moaning._

"_Sasuke-kun! Not here what if someone sees?" Sakura whined._

"_Then let them," Sasuke was heard muttering._

"_Maiko! You idiot that's not how you dot it!" Maiya shouted._

"_But Maiya it still tastes sweet," Maiko whined._

"_Yes but its not real hot cocoa!" she shouted back._

Throughout this all you could notice a twitch on Yuuki's left eye.

At Maiya and Maiko though both immortals face palmed.

"_N-naruto! Stop using your shadow clones!" Namida choked out._

"_You know clay isn't the only thing I know how to bang," Deidara could be heard laughing._

"_Konan, you make such a beautiful puppet…" Sasori chuckled darkly._

"_You're so tense Haruko-chan," Neji pondered._

"_I can use my powers for other things then just fighting Aya-chan," Suigetsu spoke._

"_Juugo! Nnn, your going too…hard," Karin panted._

"_Minato, we don't want another child! Especially with your super-human sperm!" Kushina moaned out._

"Seriously!" Yuuki yelled angrily.

"_So you really are part shark!" Ichiru exclaimed._

"_Zero-kun, don't bite there…it's embarrassing, everyone will be able to see," the blond Sakura whispered._

"_No one will notice other than my siblings," Zero replied chuckling._

"_Ichiru, I swear if you don't do it already I will smack you with a lion paw!" Ashlen threatened._

Yuuki shuddered at Ichiru's shout but when she heard what her brothers were doing her mouth dropped open.

Madara raised an eyebrow at Yuuki's brothers' tactics and laughed when he saw Yuuki's expression.

"_Hidan, if you get blood on my jacket I swear I'll be sacrificing YOU to Jashin!" Nina yelled._

"_Shut up and be a good bitch or daddy won't be nice to you," was Hidan's reply._

_Soon after Nina could be heard whimpering._

"I don't think I want to now what is going on in there," Yuuki muttered.

"_Pein, you should use your other bodies more often," Isabella gasped out._

"_Zetsu! Stop arguing with yourself and decide already," Nana muttered._

"_Gaara-kun! I didn't know you could use your sand like that," Itsuki exclaimed._

"I find this quite funny that we're the only ones not going at it. I mean even the blond idiot and the fourth are getting some," Madara exclaimed.

Yuuki smacked him upside the head.

"It sucks having super hearing," she whined.

The song Teenage Dreams chose to play then.

"Lovely," was heard from her lips.

Of course she was being sarcastic.

It was quite awkward having to listen to all the couples around them having sex while a sex related song played.

The song ended, as did the voices.

"Finally! Thank Jashin!" Yuuki shouted out.

Good Girls Go Bad then started playing.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Yuuki sighed in frustration.

Madara sighed and started massaging Yuuki's shoulders to make her calm down.

"Sorry," she said after calming down.

"It's alright," he replied.

"You know just sitting here is boring so how about we dance?" Yuuki asked boredly

"DDR?" Madara replied.

"Yeah sure," Yuuki consented.

So the two set up the game in her room and started the competition.

Hours later everyone was sleeping but the two.

They had ended their DDR competition since they were tired.

It ended in a tie.

They now lay on Yuuki's bed together trying to breathe after the dancing.

"That was fun…" Yuuki gasped out in between breaths.

"Yes it was…but…" the Uchiha replied sighing.

_But it didn't change the fact that they were all leaving tomorrow…_

That's when Yuuki finally broke down.

She had tried so hard to keep it in and make it seem she was fine with them leaving but she was too tired to hold up the charade anymore.

Madara pulled her close into a hug; he knew she would break down eventually, it was now his turn to sooth her.

He sat up and pulled her onto his lap, smoothed back her hair and dried her tears gently as she looked at him.

"I don't want to lose another person," she croaked out.

"I know, hush, it'll be alright, I'll figure something out," he replied.

He slowly leaned down and kissed her softly, making sure not to push since she was as delicate as a porcelain doll right now.

She slowly hooked her arms around his neck and kissed back.

He slipped a hand into her hair and combed it with his fingers.

Moonlight bounced off it, lighting it up, from the window.

The song hurricane by 30 seconds to Mars played softly in the background.

It fit perfectly…

She finally gave in, allowing Madara to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues battled for dominance, Madara won, letting his tongue explore the sides of the 'cavern'.

She moaned at the tingling sensation in her mouth.

Her fingers grasped his shirt as she pulled herself closer to him.

They parted for breath.

Staring at each other, Yuuki decided something.

"Are you sure?" Madara asked.

She nodded and kissed him.

He kissed back fiercely and started tugging at her clothes.

She pulled her arms back to help slip off her jacket.

Underneath she wore a spaghetti strap black tank top.

She started unbuttoning his plaid shirt from the top.

Occasionally her fingers slipped and her nails scraped on his skin causing him to moan.

He impatiently yanked his shirt open popping some of the buttons off.

She placed her hands onto his chest, feeling his heart beat as fast as her own.

He slipped the straps down the side of her arms, teasingly, slightly tickling her arms and giving her goose bumps.

They parted again.

She pulled the tank over her head while he slipped out of his shirt.

He locked lips with her again while one of his hands slipped up under her bra to caress her breasts.

She moaned softly and his other hand undid the clasps and slid off the bra.

Then he pulled her from him and laid her on the bed still keeping their mouths locked.

He clambered up over her, slipping her skirt off as well.

She unbuttoned his pants and he kicked them off.

Untouched by the Veronicas started playing.

He continued caressing her breasts with his hands while his mouth slid down to her neck.

Slowly licking the soft flesh and then biting, marking her as his and his alone.

She smelled like sugar cookies and flowers as he inhaled her scent.

She moaned deeper when his mouth slid down to her right breast.

He started playing around with the nipple on one breast with his hand while his other hand slid down to her thighs.

She shuddered as his hand softly streaked over her thigh.

He started rubbing his fingers slowly against the underside of her panties.

She moaned louder and grasped his hair tightly.

After a few minutes he moved the hand back up to hook a finger on the edge of the underwear.

He yanked it off quickly.

She gasped audibly at the icy air hitting her thighs.

Before he could continue she took control.

She started massaging his sex through the boxers.

It was his turn to moan.

She stroked harder and harder, eventually slipping the boxers off.

She flipped him over and sat next to him teasing him.

She raked her nail against the muscle causing him to shudder.

She stopped as she noticed how hard he had become.

"My my Mada-kun, that was too easy," she teased

He glared at her.

She hovered her mouth above his sex humming softly; sending vibrations up his body.

He shuddered again, watching her to see what she did next.

She slipped him into her mouth and ran her tongue over the edge skillfully.

Blowing softly once in a while.

He cummed and she swallowed the saltiness down completely.

She reached up and kissed him allowing him to flip her over.

He could taste himself on her lips, mixed with her own sugary taste.

He was going to make her suffer for teasing him.

He started rubbing her in between the thighs while fondling her breasts.

She moaned again knowing he was getting revenge.

He kept massaging her as she felt an orgasm shudder through her body violently.

He stopped then and pulled himself close to her entrance.

Looking into his eyes she nodded and he slipped in.

She yelled out in agony.

The song Pain by Three Days Grace filled the air.

He stopped and waited for the pain to lessen a bit.

She nodded again and he started moving slowly.

She grimaced and bit her lip to hold back the tears.

After a few moments her eyes flew wide.

He had found her sensitive area and kept ramming into it again and again.

She yelled out this time in ecstasy.

Yelling for him to go harder and he did.

She could feel her eyes fluttering in the back of her skull.

The tension built up as he slammed into her harder and harder each time.

He released, they lay there riding out the pleasure before he pulled out slowly.

He pulled her up into his arms she curled into him.

They fell asleep peacefully.

Morning came and they jerked awake as the sun's rays blinded them through the open window shades.

The I-pod had remained playing the whole night and was currently playing The Loss by Hollywood Undead.

Yuuki, remembering what happened last night blushed as Madara looked at her.

He laughed at her blush and stroked her cheek tenderly.

She blushed even more and pulled away, running into her bathroom to take a much needed bath.

Of course she forgot to lock the door and simply blinked when he stepped in with her.

Each went through their bath separately.

Yuuki finished first and slipped out wrapping a towel around her body.

She dried her hair with a separate towel and wrapped it up in a turban.

She then dried her body and slipped the towel off to apply lotion.

Walking to her closet she picked out some clothes and slipped them on.

A simple black knee-length skirt with some black converse and a black blouse that had a strap on her left shoulder where the sleeve part slipped off.

It was a off the shoulder blouse.

She walked back into the bathroom and took the towel off her hair.

It was already dried so she just brushed it out and let a few strands hang over her eyes.

She pulled out a small black bow-that had a jewel skull and crossbones with a pink bow-on it.

She slipped it into her hair on the left side of her head.

Just as she finished up she saw Madara slip out of the shower in the mirror.

She studied him as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

'He looks hot when he's dripping wet,' she thought to herself.

Turning around she grabbed her towels and tossed them into the laundry chute.

She then grabbed a fresh towel and tossed it on Madara's head as she started towel-drying his hair.

When she was done she took it off and tossed it into the chute as well.

She walked into her room as he rubbed lotion onto his skin.

Looking through her closet she picked out something for him.

She laid it on the window seat as she started to clean up the bed.

She tossed the sheets down the chute and put fresh ones on the bed.

She set the bed up again.

As she put the final pillow on top she felt arms snake around her waist and pull her close.

Madara had slipped on the clothes she picked for him-long-sleeve black slipknot t-shirt, black converse and skinny jeans-and was now laying his head on her neck.

Breathing deeply he released her to grab his mask and gloves and put them on.

She herself slipped into the bathroom to spray on some perfume.

Coming back out she grabbed his hand and they walked down stairs ready to face the upcoming goodbye together…

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Me: I know I said no detailed lemon but…I wanted to try it out and see if I wrote any good. It felt so weird writing a lemon…I've officially lost my innocence XD**

**So how'd you like it? (The whole chapter)**

**Next week will be the final chapter! So please review!**

**Lady Yuuki out~**


	21. Is this Goodbye?

**Author's Note: Happy Late Halloween everyone! Thank you for sticking with me till the end. **

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Me: These are the OCs that I DO NOT own: Ichiru (the female one), Erin, Nina, Sakura, Nana, Ashlen, Maiya, Maiko & La Tren.**

**I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, Kishimoto does.**

**I also don't own any other Manga/Anime that are mentioned or any of their characters.**

**Neither do I own any songs mentioned or sung.**

**I DO own my OCs and this story.**

**Without further ado…enjoy the finale of Kitty Chaos~**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Info:**

"…" **= Speaking**

'…' **= Thinking/Inners**

**(…) = Author's Note**

**CAPITAL FONT = Yelling/Anger**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Chapter 20: Is this goodbye?**

**Yuuki's POV…Sunday-December 25th-10:00 a.m.**

Looks like it's finally time to say goodbye, I never would have expected it to happen but I can do nothing to change the fact that all the friends I have made are leaving.

I wish they could have stayed here forever but alas my wish was quite foolish and I knew deep down that it would be easier to simply accept it all.

I tightened my grip on Madara's hand as we approached the hallway leading to the living room.

It felt as if I was being led to my own execution with the solemn atmosphere and dead silence.

I could hear only Madara's and mine own breaths.

We arrived at the doorway, the threshold of parting.

Walking through the first thing to greet my eyes was everyone huddled in their separate couples.

Most of them seemed happy for some reason?

Maiko made to come my way but Maiya pulled him back down muttering that this was not the time.

All too soon there was the familiar white flash as La Tren appeared.

Nodding to me he started the ritual, removing his eye patch to reveal a black pentagram within his eye.

He started uttering words in some ancient language-most likely the same that was tattooed upon Maiya and Maiko-and drew a pentagram upon the floor with black chalk.

Bright greenish light shone from the floor, tracing the lines of the pentagram and lighting them up.

A spirit, I assume, rose from the pentagram.

"WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?" It boomed in a deep voice as ancient as the time itself.

"Hello again Sutai. Well you see I need to send some people to the Narutoverse…" La Tren replied uneasily.

"I SEE…VERY WELL, BUT BEWARE; NEXT TIME IF YOU AWAKE ME FROM A NAP YOU SHALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" the spirit-Sutai-answered with a nod.

It disappeared back into the pentagram. In the pentagram's place now stood a blue door-like portal.

"Alright, say your goodbyes then walk through the portal," La Tren ordered.

"Good bye Yuuki-chan, it was nice meeting you," Naruto piped loudly.

"Goodbye Yuuki-san I shall miss your house," Namida also spoke.

"Wait, you're going as well Namida?" I questioned.

"Yes, most of us are except Ashlen and Sakura since your brothers do not belong to the Narutoverse; and Isabella though she will not say why," Namida responded smiling before stepping through with naruto.

I blinked…well looks like I really was loosing all the friends I made but for two.

Sighing I headed toward the others to say goodbye.

"Bye Haruno, Sasuke, Sai…" I said looking at the three.

Sakura nodded while Sasuke replied with a 'Hn'.

"It was nice to meet a fellow artist with as much skill as you Kujou-san," Sai nodded handing me a scroll before following the two into the portal.

I tucked the scroll away for later.

"Goodbye Kisame-san it was nice sparring with you, goodbye Ichiru-chan," I grinned at the next couple.

"Same here Yuuki-san, you'll probably be the only other person Samehada liked," Kisame chuckled.

Ichiru smiled and gave me a hug before following Kisame.

"Buh-bye Yuuki, it was fun living in your house!" Erin shouted as she glomped me.

It was still hard to believe that she and Itachi were a couple.

I giggled and hugged her back before turning to Itachi.

"Thank you Itachi for what you did even if it was under orders," I bowed slightly.

"Hn," he replied forehead poking me before exiting.

I pouted childishly then smiled before turning to the next two.

"It was nice meeting you Nina, and lovely beating you up Hidan," I stuck out my tongue at Hidan.

Hidan grumbled but let it slide as he and Nina strode through the threshold.

Waving bye I tossed a bag of ryo to Kakuzu who followed them.

His face lit up as he smiled and walked through.

I chuckled.

"I definitely know I will miss you Oro cuz now I can't annoy you," I teased.

He growled before calling for Kabuto to follow him.

Laughing evilly at that I waved off Deidara, Rin, Sasori and Konan as they nodded to me and walked into the glowing archway.

I smiled and glomped Gaara before also glomping Itsuki and pushed them through before Gaara could retaliate by making his sand tickle me.

Sighing I turned to Minato and Kushina and hugged each before waving them off.

'Only two left…Pein and Madara…' I sighed.

I smiled sadly as I saw Isabella and Pein having a heart-wrenching goodbye.

Both would not cry and instead smiled melancholically at each other before hugging each other tightly for a few minutes.

I gave Pein a quick hug as well as he walked to the gateway.

I turned around as Madara came up to me.

I removed his mask for the last time and kissed him on the cheek softly before placing it back on.

I couldn't manage more because than I would be too tempted to go with him and I knew I could not do that.

"I'll miss you," I muttered to him as we hugged tightly, I inhaled his scent deeply to try to hold onto something as a memory of him.

"I shall too, parting is such sweet sorrow, until we meet again love," he replied.

I laughed sorrowfully, "Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet hmm?"

"It fits does it not? I promise I shall find a way back to you no matter what it takes, until then…" he replied.

He pulled out a package from a pouch.

I opened it up to show a locket shaped like the Uchiha symbol.

I opened the locket to see a picture of Madara and myself within on one side.

The other side was empty.

He pulled a kunai out and cut off a piece of his hair, then cutting off a piece of mine.

He pulled the pieces into halves then twisted one half of his hair with mine for both pieces.

He placed one of the locks in the locket and closed it.

He took the other one and put it into a locket he pulled out from in his shirt.

It had the same picture within and was shaped like a crescent moon.

"There, now we shall never forget the other," he murmured.

I hugged him once more before letting him go.

He looked at me as if memorizing every little detail before turning around and leaving with his hand held up forming a peace sign.

The portal changed color then into a bright pink.

"Maiko, Maiya go home I have to go pick up Beka still," La Tren announced reappearing from wherever he had gone.

Maiya and Maiko each thanked me for allowing them to stay and walked through the pink threshold.

The portal changed once more to blue as La Tren saluted me and walked through.

The portal then closed and the pentagram dissolved.

It was then that I grabbed onto Isabella and we both collapsed crying together.

'I shall never forget you Madara and I shall also keep searching for a way,' I vowed to myself silently through tears.

We held onto each other for the rest of the night.

**Three years later…February 14…2:13 p.**m.

It was my birthday again, Zero and Ichiru had finally had to go back to the Vampire Knight world, and they took Ashlen and Sakura with them.

It was only Isabella and myself left since Sebastian had also left.

I had disbanded Z Squad since all the members had to go back to their worlds.

Instead Isabella and myself started a duo group called Fallen Angels.

Most of our songs reflected our sadness on being alone again; yet we were a big hit…

We had just done our last tour and had decided to retire after three years.

I had fired all the servants but made sure they got new jobs elsewhere.

My fake parents were long dead having been assassinated during a public speech.

Today Isabella and I had made a small cake ourselves and had just finished eating it.

We had settled down to watch a movie…it was Gladiator, the Russell Crowe one.

We were at the very end where Maximus was fighting Commodus and winning even though he was poisoned.

All of a sudden just as Maximus was seen walking to his family in the afterlife the power went out.

"What just happened?" Isabella exclaimed in annoyment.

"I don't know…" I replied ponderingly.

I looked at my watch; it was still working thankfully since it was battery-powered.

The time was exactly 6:14 p.m.

I told Isabella to see if any of the lights worked in the other rooms as I headed to the power box outside my room.

Opening it up I saw that everything was perfectly fine.

Just as I closed the box and was about to turn around a body pinned me against the wall.

I got ready to scream but a pair of hands covered my mouth.

I smelled something odd before things went black.

All of a sudden brightness appeared, I suppose the power came back on.

I opened my eyes to see myself on the couch in someone's lap?

I turned to see my captor to see a familiar orange mask.

Gasping I covered my mouth.

'It couldn't be…' I thought.

The hands let me go as I turned around in the lap.

Shakily my hands reached for the mask.

I slipped it off.

"Surprise, love," was the first words he said.

I slapped him, hard, before breaking down into sobs.

"Y-you, bu-but how? I th-thought you were n-never coming back!" I sobbed hugging him.

"Well, it's nice to see you again too," Madara replied rubbing his cheek.

I turned when I heard Isabella giggling to see Pein was also back.

"Well we found a way to get back but not for long, we were wondering if you two would come back with us to our world," Pein explained.

"I know it's a lot of us to ask of you two bu-" Madara started.

"Yes!" we both shouted.

"Everyone is gone back to their own worlds, we're all alone, there's nothing left for us here," I answered their puzzled looks.

"Alright go get packed and we can go," Madara announced.

Isabella and I rushed to our rooms to pack our stuff.

An hour later my room was completely empty, I had put everything into my bottomless vacuum locket that I always wore along with Madara's locket.

Walking back I saw Isabella had done the same with her things into her Jashin pendent that I had modified for her.

Nodding we headed to the living room.

The guys seeing us with nothing in our hands raised an eyebrow until I explained my invention.

They both nodded and started doing the Jutsu that brought them here; as before the power went out.

They placed their hands on the ground as if summoning something.

Wind appeared out of nowhere and started to whirl around us.

We huddled together as the winds grew rapider into a mini whirlwind.

Soon we were completely engulfed and could no longer see the room.

Just as quickly as it appeared the wind disappeared.

The area had completely changed.

What had once been a living room were now a large forest and a group of boulders.

Pein walked up to the biggest of the boulders and stuck his hand into it.

The boulders parted to reveal a passageway.

We walked in towards the base.

I realized something then, things were going to be a lot different now that we were in the Naruto world.

We could no longer be friends, Namida and Itsuki were now with the enemy or should I say we were now part of the enemy.

Things would be nothing like how they were before but I knew that with Madara by my side I would make it through somehow.

I had been given a second chance at life with someone who loved me and I was going to enjoy it as much as I could; it seems that my end would actually be a new beginning.

Even now it seems that things will never end happily ever after, with the bonds we had formed so long ago between people who were normally enemies things could only end in one thing at best…

…**_Chaos_**…

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Me: And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed my story and I thank all that reviewed, faved, alerted, etc. I am not sure whether I shall be making a sequel yet…as of now the answer is no since I have many other story ideas I wish to finish first. If I do make a sequel I hope to see all of you there until then I bid you adieu…**

**Lady Yuuki out~**


	22. Author's Note!

**Author****'****s Note: Yo! So as I mentioned I'm going to be rewriting this story. But first I'll be working on rewriting "The Akatsuki Secret". So until then...**

**Sincerely,**

**Yuuki~**


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, after much consideration, I don't think I'll rewrite this after all, there was just too many characters and things going on. If I rewrote it a lot of the plot would change and I'm not sure if people would appreciate that.**

**I might one day write a story similar to this but without others's OCs and no romance and less characters. But I'm not sure as I haven't had time to write lately even with it being summer. And I've lost most of my original passion for the Naruto fandom...**

**Sorry to anyone I may be disappointing. I just don't have the time, energy, nor will to rewrite this as it would become a completely different story then.**

**Sincerely,**

**Silver Lightning Effect**


End file.
